If things were different
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: 'If things were different, How would I be' Sasuke keeps asking himself that after he lost his will to leave, now things are out of control. Going on a rescue mission, having feelings for Naruto the moron, and facing an unknown enemy! What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

If things were different

**Hey readers, my first fanfic~ I hope you all like it.  
><strong>

He just lied in the soft grass looking up at the stars that were dotted across the sky wondering where his brother was. Itachi had wanted Sasuke to try and kill him, and for the longest time Sasuke did take his brother up on his offer.

What had changed in him? Well nearly dying from exhaustion of training, having nightmares every single Goddamn night wasn't enough. Those actions only fueled what his revenge addiction needed. What had happened to him? He closed his eyes seeing his sibling chanting something...but it wasn't Itachi, no...it was her. Hikaru. He had cast her out of his memories for so long...he couldn't even remember her face. The memory slid from his grasp and he let it.

The light glinted off a kunai that he held up to the light. His devotion….the only thing that gave him purpose. If he looked at it just right he could see himself, the grim expression of hiding his emotions and training to the bone. The pale skin inherited through each generation of Uchiha. Life had been so full of hate for him, and now he felt empty. Sasuke's grip tightened on the knife. Why had he changed his direction of pursuit?

Then the blond entered his mind. With his stupid grin and false reality of attempting to become "The best Hokage" The raven haired boy sat up and looked around the medow he sat in. The tree's on the outside swayed in the breeze that carried the soft voices of the hidden leaf village. Sasuke spun the kunai on his index finger. Placing his other hand under his chin.

That's when Naruto came. The emptiness he felt was quickly filled with the annoying atmosphere. The dobe was all sweaty and looked exhausted from training. The poor excuse for a boy fell on his face groaning beside him and Sasuke crinkled his nose in disgust at the foul smell.

"Dobe….How long have gone without a shower?" Saskue glared at him, and Naruto didn't respond. Exasperated, Sasuke sighed and punched Nauto's head that made the fellow orphaned boy yelp and sit up straight holding his injured head. "OI, TEME! I was sleeping!" His voice was low in volume and the blue eyes, given to him by one of his parents, glowed with agitation.

Sasuke glared back at him with his coal black eyes, a gift from both of his parents. "You need a shower first."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and began to whine. "Can't I just take a shower tomorrow? I'm ssooo tired." He slumped back to a face plant, but Sasuke wouldn't let him by holding his hair.

"You said that last time." The tone was calm and cold his expression blank as he tightened his grip on the blond locks.

"Ow!" Naruto slapped his hand away. "Stop doing that!" Sasuke smirked and just shrugged standing up dusting himself off. The breeze picked up and Sasuke looked to the distance looking for dark clouds, but saw none. He turned to Naruto and kicked him to where he was lying on his stomach and Naruto grunted. "Come on Usuratonkachi, we better get going." Naruto got up grumbling. _Fine fine whatever you want…._

Sasuke walked to his home with his hands in his pockets as Naruto trailed behind him with his hands behind his head letting his man stink go about where it wished.

Sasuke tried to ignore it, but the wind decided not to be in his favor and so it brought Naruto's sweat into his nostrils.

"Dobe, put your freaking arms down! The whole village can smell you like that!" He didn't want to act too irritated, but still yelled, but simply turned his head to the side to let Naruto hear him. This boy knew he was acting like a germaphobe, but if you could smell something that was a mix of sweat, rotten eggs and ramen gone bad you would being doing the _exact same thing._

Naruto only laughed and said, "Embrace the man stink Teme, You've gone to the dark side of air fresheners and deodorant!"

"Knowing you, you spend all you earnings on ramen _instead _of leisure's of the new invention called soap." Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"Soap? What's that?" Sasuke shook his head and they continued on.

The worst happened and it began to rain; not just rain…it was pouring, a little cliché and a bit predictable. By the time they had reached Sasuke's house they both were soaked to their skin. Sasuke's clothes stuck to him, and felt a little slimy.

"Great….you stay there….I'll go get you a towel…" Sasuke left to go get the towel, and when he came back he saw clothes in the shoe area and a shirtless Naruto. The blond was wringing out his shirt in the shoe area and Sasuke could have sworn a vein popped out of his head. "Hey Usuratonkachi, I prefer to have my shoes DRY." Naruto stopped his actions and turned around.

"Oh Sasuke…sorry about that….." Sasuke sighed and handed him the towel. "Just dry off as much as you can… I'll go make something for us to eat." He turned around and went to the kitchen sensing Naruto following. "So whatcha goanna make Saskuke?"

"A curry."

"What kinda curry?"

"You'll see." He took out the ingredients and started the stove.

"I wanna know what kind of curry it is..." The mumbling oaf placed his head on the table and thunder roared outside.

"If you stop whining I might just tell you." Sasuke put a pot full of water on the stove and he turned to look at Naruto. The expression Sasuke wore never changed, but the words he spoke was enough to tell. "A true ninja and seeker of being Hokage would never complain about such minor things anyway." That sentence made Naruto shoot a butter knife glare that looked and pertain to more of a pout. "You need to work on your glare Dobe."

"Teme..." Naruto looked out the window. "It was raining that day to...when you almost killed me." Naruto was blunt and emotionless for once in his life. Sasuke couldn't remember much. He doesn't even know why he went back to the village. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to will back the memory. Sasuke remembered looming over his friend and rival.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the sea blue ones catching his glance. His voice was slow and expression serious. "You.. don't remember what happened...do you?" Naruto was very visably sad...something in his chest ached. Ached? No...Sasuke brushed that feeling off and turned around to see the water boiling. He turned down the heat and placed the ingredients in along with the rice. "No, I don't."

The seriousness faded in Naruto. "Well I certainly do! I was in the hospital for months." Being the blond he was Naruto just laughed at his pathetically ridiculous condition. "I was truly a living mummy because of you!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto waving his arms up and down like a mummy...or zombie, he couldn't tell. Naruto stopped and he sighed again the very un-Naruto like seriousness returning to his voice. His voice was of false humor that made his stomach tighten. "If it wasn't for Hikaru...you wouldn't even be here." The mention of that name made Sasuke stiffen even more than he already was. Long ago he had, had a family and he didn't want to hear it. Let alone about someone he didn't even remember the face of.

"Knock it off Dobe, you're being stupid." He smirked with his eyes closed at the whining he was hearing behind him. As long as things stayed like things life would be a peaceful war between the two.

**So what do you guys think so far? Review with constructive criticism or compliments please! Sorry it's so short...this looked like a good place to stop. :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flashbacks and more!

**Hey all readers! Here's another wonderful chapter to the fanfic I decided to start! Enjoy~ I think I forgot to mention this, but this fanfic is a Sasunaru. Please don't let this discourage of why you're reading this T-T Though you might have guessed that from the summary…any way here's the next installment!**

The conversation continued as the curry was made. The air was filled with the scent of the soup filled with meat and rice with other lovely aromas. (Such as: carrots tomatoes….etc.) The two boys said grace and began to eat in silence.

Things had happened so fast for him. The two were being forced to live together, but who was complaining? After Sasuke had almost killed Naruto and….gave up on his brother, the Hokage said just in case Naruto should be near him for support. _"It might also help with you not wanting to go back to….that other path." _He didn't really need Naruto by his side, but he didn't disobey her orders. One thing that Sasuke didn't want to face; was the temper of the Fifth Hokage, who was know very well for her short temper. The first few days had been living hell for the both of them.

It had been about a year since then, and things have gotten better between them. They both began to understand each other's moods and atmospheres and stuff like that. Sasuke still had trouble keeping Naruto's room from being a human pig sty, but Naruto was better than when he had first arrived.

"_Absolutely unacceptable Dobe clean this up!" _For the first time in Sasuke's life he was Waist deep in garbage or dirty clothes. Naruto had literally buried himself to hide from him.

"_And what if I don't want to; it's MY room!" _The two of them were shooting electricity across the air waves at each other. (Even if they couldn't exactly SEE each other…)

"_Yeah, in MY house!" _The habit of wanting to murder him at every other sentence the Dobe made only worsened for a while. Sasuke had to use the utmost control especially on missions since that's when they had to be the closest to each other. In the end it began to soften and Sasuke actually found himself SPOILING Naruto every once in a while.

Sasuke's little flashback ended and thunder groaned again throughout the house. The rain poured harder onto the well built roof and Sasuke took another bite of his curry tasting the tomatoes that he purposefully placed in there.

As expected from Naruto the dobe had the guts to say just after a couple of bites from the food he had made, "I still think it would be better if it were ramen…" Naruto flinched expecting to be hit, but Sasuke simply ignored him continuing to eat his food. "You know Dobe, that stuff can kill if you eat too much of it." Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"I still don't get you…..Ramen is the best thing in the world!" As if Naruto could ever get him, as if Sasuke could ever do the same to Naruto'S life. It was better that way. As long as they had a certain understanding of each other, they could cope with each other. Sasuke wouldn't exactly mind if Naruto asked questions…but it was hard for him to even THINK about his past himself and Naruto never really seemed to want to know anyway.

Though, Naruto did seem to know a bit…about Hikaru. Sasuke wanted to ask and he opened his mouth to say something, but instead placed a spoonful of curry in his mouth. Sasuke felt Naruto's glance. "Yeah Dobe?"

"No, it's nothing…" He began to slurp his food from the bowl and finished it of placing the bowl back down and wiped the remnants of the sauce from his lips. "Ahh…that was a good meal Sasuke!"

"Yeah….we need as much strength as we can get for the mission." Sasuke still took his time for eating the curry.

They had a mission tomorrow assigned by a mystery client. He, Naruto, and Sakura would be in the group with of course Kakashi. For some odd reason they had Shikamaru Nara accompany them. Why they had a mystery mission was… well a mystery to him (Along with why Shikamaru was going with them.)

The two sat there in a deafening silence. There was a loud crash of thuder that made, both Naruto AND Sasuke jump slight. Predictably the lights went out right after that. "What happened to the lights?" Naruto blankly asked. "The lights went out." Sasuke answered blandly and continued to finish his meal, not wanting to let no electricity ruin it.

"Well, I knew that much Teme! But why?" Sasuke sighed placing his spoon in his bowl. Sometimes Naruto's idiocy astonished him, even after all the time they spent together. Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead opening his eyes again to his Sharingan. Sasuke got up to look for candles and as he passed Naruto, he smacked him upside the head without looking at him. "Ow…stop that Teme! I was just asking a question!" Sasuke snickered and lit candles.

"I'm going to light candles throughout the house. Don't set this place on fire while I'm gone." Sasuke left Naruto grumbling and probably pouting.

It took a couple of minutes, but he finally got enough candles lit. Sasuke went to the kitchen only to find Naruto not there. He sighed and went to his room to see the Usuratonkachi sitting on his bed reading the training scrolls he used during his academy years.

"Were these your TRAINING scrolls?" Naruto was turning the scroll in every which-away trying to understand a strong Genjustsu. Sasuke didn't even bother with wanting to learn such a simple jutsu.

"Not exactly, that particular justsu wasn't in my interest to learn." The blond gave him an odd look, but shook his head and began to read it once more. The candle light shimmered off of the sea blue eyes that Naruto didn't seem to have any awareness of. For a moment and a moment only, Sasuke was lost in those eyes and he cursed himself for even feeling lost in them…. he had to be stronger than letting the light of some idiots eyes avert his concentration. Sasuke sat on his bed and looked at the scroll with Naruto.

"If you don't understand anything just ask." Sasuke looked away after saying that and looked at the storm outside his widow. Sasuke had given up on trying to let Naruto figure everything out for himself. If Sasuke preferred to live with the hair on his head, he better just help the Dobe out.

The rain tapped violently against the glass. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and Naruto had a serious face. "I…don't know what this Kanji says…" The spiky blond looked away and muttered. "Could you…tell me what it means…?" Sasuke scoffed and took the scroll.

"Which Kanji do you not understand?" Naruto pointed to the symbol and Sasuke understood why he didn't know what it meant. "This is a very old Kanji….it means 'loss of mind' This particular jutsu if used incorrectly could make the victim loose memory. Sometimes it's done on purpose." Sasuke remembered now why he didn't want to use the scroll. This was offense and defense for those who know Genjutsu.

In a slight reflex he rolled it back up and placed it under his bed. Sasuke took out a simpler training scroll that focused on chakra control. "Here…this is more suited for your level." Naruto opened it and frowned, then scowled. "Okay Teme! You asked for it!" The boy jumped and he tackled Sasuke onto the floor. Sasuke grunted and fought Naruto, flipping him over and they continued to tumble, but in the end Sasuke succeeded in staying on top of Naruto pinning his arms to either side of him.

Naruto struggled under his strong hold then gave up looking at him with the same butter knife glare. "Teme." He whispered and then the next thing that happened took Sasuke by surprise.

Naruto lifted his head and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke released Naruto that instant and was staring at him. Soon anger was boiling inside him. "What the hell was that?" He clentched his fists ready hit Naruto who was laughing, but was making a lame attempt to stop himself.

"It…it was…." Sasuke was very, VERY close to beating this kid half to death. His heart was hammering. "It was…to make you..let go of me! I never…..never ever expected you to…act like that!" He then went into a round of laughter holding his gut laughing so much. "You're…..you're face is so red!"

"Usuratonkatchi! What was in your Goddamn mind to use a kiss to get me to get off of you?"

"It worked didn't it?" Sasuke glared at Naruto and finally hit the Dobe on the head. "Baka.." Sasuke muttered. The last time they had kissed was a couple of days before they had become gennin.

Though even though that hatred of the experience existed, Sasuke couldn't bear to see Naruto make a fool of himself. So sasuke did everything he could to help him. Then there was also the time to prove that they didn't just hate each other.

He and Naruto had been on that mission in the land of waves. Haku had tried to kill Naruto and he, Sasuke, had stepped in the way being one needle away from death. Something strange had happened when he was unconscious. He felt this strange chakra, but when he woke up everything was normal. Expect Sakura was smothering herself on him, and he could breath at all.

At the memory of his close call in present time he touched his neck. He felt Naruto's eyes on him, but when he looked up, Naruto looked away. Sasuke sighed and just sat on the floor and looked around for a book. He found one and opened it, and began to read.

After a few minutes of actual peace and silence, Naruto decided to get up, sit next to Sasuke, and take his book. "How can you read all these Kanji! I don't even know how to read half of these…" He began to flip through the literature. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be so annoying and the Dobe might hurt the book, but Sasuke sighed and he told him that it was an old book. Naruto gave it back to him with a lost interest apparently disappointed it wasn't some kind of porn. Sasuke read that expression very easily and decided to slap Naruto upside the head which earned him a scowl that a kitten would give you if you neglected it for only a moment.

Laughter echoed through the house after that as they began to just talk. Naruto did most of it, and the Idiot was being self righteous so Sasuke would bring him back to earth by crude words.

Naruto was eventually snoring and at that moment the lights came on. The blond groaned a little complaining. Sasuke stood up. "Come on Dobe…go sleep in your own room." Naruto opened his eyes barely and he just lay down on the floor again. "Not now….it's too dirty...I'll break a leg…." Sasuke shook his head and began to blow out his candles throughout the house and turn off the electric ones.

Sasuke came back and saw that Naruto had migrated to his bed. He sighed and stretched. When Sasuke walked over to Naruto he was in his standard sleeping position with having his arms above his head showing his belly button and snoring with his mouth open and drooling a little. Sasuke crinkled his nose a little wondering how in the world it was possible for that to be anywhere NEAR comfortable for a proper sleep.

He sighed accepting that naruto was a Baka anyway and his sleeping habits were none of his business, and just climbed over him. "Stupid baka…." Sasuke faced the wall and tried to get comfortable under the covers.

The dream he had that night was strange.

_Sasuke was standing in his house and there was laughter of a little girl. Someone was talking…it was a woman. "Mother…?" He walked down the hallway and when he walked past a mirror he saw himself. He was young; very young, but the little Sasuke walked on and he went into the living room. There was his mother and a girl exactly his height sitting in her lap. "Brother!" She hopped off his mother's lap and went in front of couldn't see her face in the deep shadow of the room. "How was training with Itachi-Nii-san?" He felt a smile spread on his face. "It was amazing! You should've come along! Itachi hit targets without having to look at him while spinning in mid-air!" The mystery girl clapped her hands together. "Wow, that's so cool!" _

What happened after that was a blur to him. The next thing he knew, he was being woken up by the smell of burning food. He bolted out of bed and ran to the kitchen to see Naruto frantically trying to extinguish the flame of whatever was in the skillet.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed a pail of water he now kept in a closet from past experience of Naruto setting food on fire and sloshed it onto the flames.

The two boys breathed heavily and Naruto gave Sasuke a sheepish smile. "I just wanted some eggs….and you were sleeping like the dead. You had this….peaceful look on your face. I thought it was weird, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you." Naruto had ash on his tan skin, but stood there with that stupid sheepish grin while Sasuke boiled with anger. This had been the THIRD TIME that month that he had almost set the house on fire!

**Well this is the second chapter and I hope you all liked it! I hope that I'm not turning Sasuke too soft...If I am please tell me, and I'll try to fix it! Thankyou for your support and I'll submit my next chapter as soon as I can~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the mission at hand

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slightly late update….kind of distracted with the stomach flu and reading other really awesome fanfics…hehe…. ^-^' Well I hope you all had an awesome 4th of July~ (For those who believe in it of course…. I respect other countries.) Anyway! Next instalment!**

Sasuke watched the blond groaning and complaining about having to clean his room as punishment to almost setting the house on fire.

Naruto had decided to wear a white apron and cap, too give off the 'I'm a slave' vibe. Meanwhile Sasuke watched with great amusement against the door frame. "You know Dobe…if you hadn't set the food on fire you wouldn't be here."

"Teme….I told you already…you were sleeping peacefully so I didn't want to wake you!"

Sasuke scoffed. He hadn't slept peacefully since he was seven years old. Not since that time…

Sasuke got lost in his thoughts not even realizing what Naruto was saying. "Oi! Teme! I'm done! Four whole bags of freaking garbage! Come on we are going to be late!" Naruto was taking off his slave outfit and putting on his orange and black outfit, his headbad already on his forehead.

Sasuke had gotten dressed when Naruto was cleaning. For once he wore a shirt that exposed his neck and part of his shoulder, without the 'bowl' around his face. He chose not to wear his 'Chunin' vest because it didn't suit him and it was very uncomfortable. (Naruto was still a genin so he didn't even have the choice.)

Naruto looked at Sasuke's neck, not seeing the curse mark.

It had magically disappeared when he had magically decided to stay. Well….it didn't disappear. It just was no longer visable and Sasuke couldn't use its power, but every now and then….it seemed to threat Sasuke with the pain of the past.

Finally Sasuke realized the blond looking at him and he returned the stare. Sasuke moved and Naruto followed him with his eyes almost lost in the moment. Sasuke grinned evilly. He leaned close to Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oi…aren't we going to be late?" His voice was soft, and Naruto only looked at Sasuke. He had expected a slap or sound of protest, but no…

Something was in his eyes…an emotion that stirred something in Sasuke and he knew all he had to do was lean a little more and he would kiss Naruto. Sasuke had been thinking such thoughts very constantly lately. Unfortunately both boys swore they would never kiss after what happened at the academy.

So Sasuke pulled away and slapped Naruto upside the head. Naruto still was in the trance and barley even noticed. Sasuke punched him in the arm and the Dobe yelped.

"Serves you right…please don't tell me you're a homo?"

"I…..OF COURSE NOT TEME!"

Naruto grabbed his backpack full of necessary supplies and stormed off and Sasuke was chuckling. This was not the first time the subject had come up, bit when it did it always managed to be funny.

Sasuke locked the door behind him after grabbing his own backpack and was on his way. Again there were storm clouds in the distance. What was it with summer and rain with this village?

"We better hurry Naruto…"

"Yeah…." Naruto looked wearily at rain clouds in the far distance.

They walked next to each other in their normal stances with Naruto's hands behind his head and Sasuke with his hands in his pockets of his white shorts.

When they walked people murmured hateful things. The two boys tried to ignore it, but when Naruto was bumped into by a woman she glared at him and asked for an apology. Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke did the liberty. "I'm sorry you're so blind with those hooters of your to not see where you are freaking going."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and continued on chuckling at the shriek of protest the shrew threw into the air, "You didn't have to do that Sasuke."

"Please…I've been eyeing that woman to just DARE to do something so that I could give her a piece of my mind. She's been torturing you for the past two weeks." Sasuke couldn't stand people acting rude to Naruto…that job was for him, and him alone.

More people passed them and some people said things like. 'look…the monster and Uchiha are friends! Watch out!'

Sasuke didn't look at them and occasionally glanced at Naruto to see how he was fairing.

"Just ignore them…I mean, that IS your specialty! Ignoring others." Naruto smiled and he punched Sasuke. At least tried to..Sasuke easily dodged him.

"Don't even try to hurt me before we start the mission!" Sasuke glared at Naruto and the blond glared back. They walked again in silence and the murmurs of the people around them filled their ears. A man who was getting thrown out of his girlfriends house, a spoiled child begging for food.

Some things never changed. When the duo reached the meeting point Sakura was waiting and Shikamaru was crouching beside her. He looked at them and waved with a bored grin. "Well looks like the newlyweds are here." His low unused voice was slightly gravely and already he was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

Naruto began to complain saying that what Shikamaru said was completely wrong, and Sakura punched him. "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura gained her composure again and she smiled at Sasuke. It was truly kind instead of one of those flirtatious ones. Apparently he had scared her into submission when he left. She no longer clung to him, no longer seemed to have a personal interest in wanting to date him.

Sakura sighed. "As usual, Kakashi is late. Not surprising... one of these days I'll beat the sense into him." Sakura had her fist clenched in front of her and had determination fired up in her eyes.

Naruto snickered. "Yeah! That'll be the day! Teach the old dog a new trick!"

It was that moment that their Sensei came into view….covered in leaves. "Sorry I'm late…there was this cat in this tree and a little girl who-"

Sasuke interrupted. "We understand. The briefing?"

Kakashi sighed. "Oh, don't be so stiff Sasuke. The little girl had been crying so badly and-" Sasuke sighed in frustration and kakashi chickled.

"Please Kakashi, I'm not one who loves being held up at a briefing before a mission. Could we possibly get on with it?" Shikamaru was staring blankly and hard at Kakashi who cleared his throat and leaned against the wall getting serious.

"Our mission is a retrieval of a missing person." He paused and looked at each of them in the eyes. "This child has been a missing person for close to ten years." Then Kakashi looked directly at Sasuke. "-And that person is an Uchiha." There was an unbelievably long pause. It was Shikamaru who answered.

"This means this person was missing before the Uchiha Massacre." The statement was also a question to which Kakashi nodded.

Sakura watched a little perplexed. "So in reality it's been eight or nine years?" Kakashi nodded apparently unwilling to simply say 'yes'.

"The person who hired us to bring her home had been raised as her brother. His name is Ikuto. This person has no last name, because he lives in a village that has lived in secret since the moment it was made probably since the first Great Ninja war. They don't believe in violence. The only jutsu they use is specifically defensive, and healing."

Naruto seemed a little confused and held his eyebrows together, and was staring off into the distance.

"By chance is her name Hikaru?" Naruto looked very serious at Kakashi which didn't suit him, and Kakashi nodded. ..uping Sasuke's stress level, but the name was so…

Naruto looked away. "That's so strange…."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Naruto? Do you know something about Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru stopped Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. We had talked to each other for a bit…. She said Sasuke was her…twin." Everyone even Sasuke starred at Naruto with his statement.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. Shikamaru spoke for him and it was a question to Sasuke. "You have a twin sister?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I…don't remember." It was true. The only clues he had to having a sister was that strange dream, and Naruto's word. The dark brunette found an interesting pattern in the dirt and he thought.

That night…what happened when he got back home? His brother swinging the blade…his parents falling to the floor and all that blood… At that moment he vowed to kill his brother.

Someone was there…about his size… he wasn't calm wasn't alright….what did the person look like? The figure would come closer, but he would say stay away.

"-uke, Sasuke you okay?" Naruto had a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked into his eyes and he looked back.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm fine. If I have a sister so what? Things happen. She got kidnapped, I had to deal with life without her. Should I be jumping for joy?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well you at least should show SOME kind of emotion towards your own flesh and blood."

"Well sorry I didn't do the predictable. I am actually TRYING to remember her. I must have cast her out of my memories."

Kakashi sighed, "Well it can't be helped, but lady Hokage wants her retrieved. So retrieve her we shall."

The briefing continued and it simply consisted of their plan of action which was as simple as this. They go in there and give a seven day demonstration of different defensive and healing jutsu. Meanwhile during their free time they would do research and try to convince Hikaru to come with them without a fuss.

So that was all done and they headed off. What would happen next only time would tell.

**Thanks for reading this installment~ Hope you enjoyed ;) Remember: Reviews. They encourage me to write and update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The mystery continues.

**Hey readers! Here's the next Installment~ (Remember at the end…review! I've haven't had enthusiasm on writing since I don't have that many….Please~~ even if you hate it to the ends of this universe, tell me~~~ T^T)**

_The peaceful mystery village:_

Hikaru walked around waving to the different people. Everyone went on with their life and the children laughed, and played running about. The adults were talking selling items like sweets, and groceries.

"Something you need Hikaru?" An old man at a fruit stand, squinted his eyes at her with a smile. "These fruits of my labor this summer are freshly picked. I'm sure your mother would love to make a pie from them"

The teenage girl smiled back at him and shook her hair sending the dark locks in a circle around her from her half ponytail.

"I'm sorry Kakeru-san I don't have any money with me." But Hikaru reassured him she would come back within the hour with money very positive that her mother would love to buy some fruit from him.

Kakeru nodded and left the conversation at that.

Hikaru continued on, to where she was originally headed. It was a place she loved to go and simply think on the things in life that bothered her.

Last night she had dreamt of her twin brother again. How many years had it been since she last dreamt about him? Though her thoughts never truly forgot him ….Sasuke…. her own flesh and blood. When Hikaru passed a mirror she saw her brother in her, she saw all of her family in her. Though, Sasuke's characteristics were more prominent as to her eyes were a little dull when her mood was down. (and the fact that they were born within minutes of each other…)

She perked up a little and the regular sparkle returned to her onyx eyes when she thought of the life she now had, instead of the past.

Hikaru walked and she finally reached the edge of the village which was one of the seven entrances to the village and she slipped through it and she trotted along with her hands laced behind her back. She looked at the lush green leaves, turning from green to white in the wind.

Hikaru closed her eyes and she heard voices in the far distance. Her mother in the village had taught her that the wind carried many voices, but if you listened hard enough, you can know exactly where they are coming from.

Hikaru walked…she thought of the day she had decided that she no longer would be a part of her brother's life. She had thought she was going to cry herself to death after that experience…

She shook her head to get the bad thoughts away. Things were bright and happy right now….the day was wonderful, she saw some ninja far in the distance, and the animals were about- and then she snapped her head to look down far the road and she was stuck where she was.

So she simply made a bypass and went into the actual woods, trying to hide herself as she wanted to reach her destination. Since they were ninja Hikaru decided to walk a ways into the forest and then go to the place….

Little did she know who exactly she was avoiding….

The ninja group had been walking for a short time when Naruto asked. "So where exactly IS this village I've never heard of until this morning?"

Kakashi pointed ahead of them. "It's this way of course. Not much farther."

Shikamaru asked the next question on their minds. "Why exactly is the village so close and no one knows about it?"

"To keep the violent unwanted away. You see, the village has a justu surrounding the entire perimeter of the village so as to 'blend in' because when you are violent you only see things as they are. We are a special cause and have permission to be there so they have let it up so it won't deflect us… and we can easily see it if we open our minds."

Sasuke thought he heard rusling and he turned just to see a darting figure in the trees…maybe an animal. Just in case he activated his sharingan.

Sasuke hissed slightly as he saw the chakra of a person slowly walking away from them in the forest. The first instinct was to pursue, but it seemed as though the person was doing no harm so Sasuke let it go and continued on.

_Hikaru:_

Soon Hikaru relaxed when she was far enough away from the group of ninja. Ikuto would be wondering where exactly she was soon… but that didn't really matter. She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes listening to her surroundings.

The birds were twittering among themselves, and a there twigs breaking from the wandering animals.

Hikaru started to hum. The tune was soft and light, a little lullaby that her mother sang to her when it rained, the mother in the village that comforted her when she cried when her own twin rejected her very existence.

Not that it mattered. She could no longer go back, sine she promised herself she would cause no harm to him.

_The Ninja squad at the 'entance':  
><em>Soon the group reached an entrance that looked to a be a temple gate. Beyond it there looked to be a burned down temple from long ago. Naruto groaned. "Kakashi-sensei, this is just an old burned down pile of logs! Admit it, we're lost!"

Kakashi chuckled and he simply stepped through the gate Kakashi disappeared.

Shikarmaru looked at Naruto. "You were saying?" Then he stepped through.

Naruto grumbled. "Well Teme..guess it's time to go."

"Yeah, after you Dobe." Sasuke smirked and Naruto punched his shoulder playfully and grumbled more, but stepped through.

That only left Sasuke then….who knew what layed beyond, but soon… soon enough he would meet a surviving member of his clan…. What would this Hikaru be like?

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He relaxed himself and stepped through the gate and what he saw amazed him.

_Hikaru a little further down the road: _

The young raven haired girl reached a lake where she took out a flute from the backpack she wore.

She put it together carefully and she sat down on the slight hill facing the crystal waters that were bathing in the soft morning light.

Carefully the child put the instrument to her lips and played.

It was a soft tune and the air she blew made her sound project, never wavering with the notes.

Their came a pause and a string instrument responded. Again she began to play. The two instruments then played together in a harmony. Hikaru couldn't help, but smile as she played.

Soon, all too soon the song ended and emerged the dark blue hair and eyes person of her brother.

"Thanks for playing with me Ikuto." Ikuto smiled and plucked at his instrument. "It was the least I could do for you sis."

Hikaru looked out at the crystal waters for a moment. "I wonder what nature was thinking when she made this lake…it's just so peaceful."

"Nature was probably thinking. 'Hey look! A place to make a lake!'"

Hikaru smiled giggling a little.

"Yeah…" Her brother walked closer to her and sat down next to her and played another tune more upbeat. Hikaru caught on and played after the string was over and she even danced around for a bit while she played.

This went on for a few minutes and everything finished, Hikaru was laughing and she was very happy…HIkaru couldn't imagine anything that could go wrong for the moment.

Everything was right with the world

_The Ninja squad in the village:_

The five Ninja weren't stared at per say more like observed by a lot of eyes that were wide open. Some children didn't even notice them walking through except for the occasional parent taking their child in for 'a snack' at least that's what they told the children.

"Kakashi-sensei, do these people not like us?" Sakura looked at the masked man with the question she had asked and Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No….they just think we kill with no thought or care in the world."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura all looked at their squad leader thinking that these people had the basics pretty much down.

Still it was a LITTLE rude of them to be acting like this. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto, who looked all peachy keen with all the stares. That's right Naruto had been stared at with hatred his entire life…Well at least now he could get a taste f what the blond truly went through, and when Sasuke thought about it all, this feeling wasn't very pleasant in the least. Kinda looking at an animal in a cage then being on the same situation…minus the part when people PAY to throw stuff and stare at you. This….is for free.

So Sasuke decided to look at the dirt beneath his shoes. Finding it more interesting.

"Like the dirt Teme?"

"More interesting than staring at the cabbage carts."

"But fruit also flourishes fluently forever here….such as tomatoes."

"Tomatoes are a vegetable."

"Let's call it a hermaphobe."

"Hermaphrodite. Go back to grade school you moron."

Naruto snickered. Sasuke was now looking at Naruto square in the face….and he was looking back. For a single moment they were caught in their glances when Shikamaru decided to cut it.

"As I have said before; The newlyweds should get a room….and now we are possibly in a village that's accepts your sexuality."

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"If you guys are gay…leave me out of it."

Kakashi chuckled listening to all of this and lead them to a building smack-dab in the middle of the village.

If you were in any major village, this looked to be where a Kage would live…and for the leaf this would be perfect for the Hokage…

"Here we are you four. This is where we will meet the Kage of this village, and then we will go meet Ikuto and begin our 'mission'." If he was smiling only his eye was showing to prove Sasuke's suspicions.

Naruto began to grumble about something that sounded like 'if these people hate biting (Sasuke was pretty sure he meant _fighting_) so much why in the hell do they have a Kage."

Sasuke sighed unwilling to answer the dobe, but Sakura had him covered and punched Naruto in the head.

"Because, you moron, these people need a leader too! This is not anarchy!"

Naruto yelped in pain and held his head. This little scene made Sasuke chuckle and almost want to comfort the poor excuse of a Ninja…almost.

When they entered the lobby it was a fairly simple design of white tile and yellow walls, it was oval and there were stairs cases on either side of the building.

At the very end of the wide expanse looked to be a receptionist.

Kakashi told them to wait there and so they did. The two people began to talk. From what Sasuke could see was that it was a woman…if he cared she would have been a pretty.

If Sasuke bothered to think about it, even the receptionist would be shammed by Naruto's beauty…his blond hair beat her purple, the tan skin was more even-Sasuke stopped himself before he went even further almost wanting to puke,

Was he thinking about how _pretty_ the DOBE NARUTO was?

Sasuke put his hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. No…no fever, then Sasuke checked his cheeks. They were burning…yeah.

This was very bad….if Naruto saw this the Dobe would surely-

"Hey Teme why, you blushin'?" Naruto was squinting into his face, invading his personal space.

Sasuke sighed harshly. "Because, you Dobe-" Sasuke pinched Naruto's nose and covered his mouth. Naruto didn't even last ten seconds before he needed to breath and he pulled away harshly gasping and coughing.

"You Teme, you could've killed me!" Naruto's voice was high piched and course 'from lack of oxygen' Sasuke merely chuckled and that's when Kakashi came back.

"Yo, time to meet the Kage."

They walked up some stairs to their left that seemingly weren't that short a distance, but when you looked back you were at least fifteen feet in the air.

"Huh.." The place was officially weird. Shikamaru stretched his limbs by bending slightly backwards with his arms above his head and he sighed. "This is such a pain..." Sasuke shrugged in response.

"Maybe there are ground rules." said Sakura as she was leaving them behind.

"Maybe." The two boys headed off down another hallway which had pictures of what seemed to be the village as it evolved.

At least when the camera was invented, for people who cut themselves off from the world, they were very high tech….

The team met a door after walking past so many that just 'looked' like a door for a Kage office. This one strangley…beat the other doors they had come across. Let's hope it wasn't like the one with the freaking lion in it.

"Well, there's no need to keep these lovely people waiting." Kakashi opened with the door with caution, since at like the third one down Sensei nearly lost his head..leterally. The wall has the scratch from the blade that was flung at his head.

What met their eyes were two people sitting side by side. Both mirrored the other perfectly. Both were boys that didn't even look twenty… no…not even _sixteen._

They both looked up disheveling their light green hair, and they smiled kindly. The one on the left said, "Hello, My name is Takahiro, this is my brother-"

"I'm Takashi." Takashi was soft spoken and looked at his brother nodding.

"You see, me and my brother are a temporary replacement for our grandmother who is out on a mission in another country." Now Takahiro seemed more outspoken than the two…probably as irresponsible as Naruto…

As the thought crossed their minds, they had said 'temporary'.

Then they understood. These two were mere backups.

"I suppose we have to tell you what you are and are not allowed to do."

"More like the things they can't do, otherwise they will be here a while Takahiro."

"True." They both turned back to the squad. "The number one rule you have to understand is; No Ninjustu." When they said that they looked at each other seeing if that was all and they nodded. "You may leave. I hope your stay here until your long lost citizen is done smoothyly." They all were frozen to their spots.

That was all? The only reason they came up here was for introductions, and the statement that they aren't allowed to use jutsu that will cause harm?

They didn't even get a chance to introduce themselves to them….spoiled brats…. They probably have everything given to them on a silver platter.

Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest, and kept his thoughts, and expressions, to himself.

These guys weren't any older than them and they already were getting on hiss nerves.

Kakashi lead them out so that Naruto wouldn't make a fool of them.

"Well, that went well don't you think?"

Kakashi walked ahead of the still confused team and Shikamaru shook his head, "Those twins were of a different sort…"

"You're telling me." Naruto had his eyes squinted.

"Hey Dobe, do that with your eyes for too long and they'll get stuck like that."

"Huh, What did you say Teme?" Naruto opened his eyes just fine.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking on how great it would be if your eyes could no longer open so that you wouldn't have to look at the same things I do would be."

"You wish Teme." Sasuke chuckled.

Little did Sasuke realize that he was looking at Naruto's back as the Dobe walked away.

**So whaddya think so far? ;) Like what you see? I know, I know…where's the bad guys right? Well be patient and review and I may put the threat to this peaceful village in my next chapter. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hikaru...who the heck is she?

**Hey guys... sorry for the later update than usual...I had to go visit family who had ZERO inernet connection and I had was working on reading the "Scarlet Letter"...that book deserves to be retired from the racks of the peoples so called 'famous' literature...sheesh. Anywho Next installment~**

Hikaru looked out to the crystal water of the lake and she smiled at it.

Even before she had come to live in the vilage she had visited this lake. Not even her brother Itachi had known that she would sneak off and play here... When the picture of her eldest brother filled her mind her heart filled with the loneliness of not seeing her brother in so many years...

Hikaru took out a necklace that was hidden beneath her shirt and the two items on it gave her small bits of comfort.

For her birthday she had asked her brothers for something made from their hearts.

Both of the brothers began to make her presents. In the end...both presents were of the same thing; two wooden carvings of the Uchiha lantern. The symbol that Sasuke always wore on his back.

Itachi had carved his with such precision, but Sasuke's was a little more worse for wear. It was slightly lopsided, but Hikaru cherished them both. Her other present was at home...the one her parents had gotten her.

Hikaru jumped a little when a hand was placed on her back. When Hikaru turned to see it was Ikuto she felt relieved. "Brother...you scared me." But Ikuto wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the edge of the forest.

"What's wrong Ikuto...?" When she turned her gaze to match his, she jumped up. There was a figure wearing a dark cloak with red clouds on it. Hikaru felt the familiar presence and a smile spread across her face, and tears filled her eyes.

The persons features had only taken age. This person was taller than the one of her memories, and she couldn't see his mouth so it was hard to tell if he was smiling.

His raven black hair was tied loosely on his neck and his eyes glowed of the sharingan. It was her brother Itachi, he had come to see her. Like what happened so many years ago.

The young looking child Hikaru, who really should of acted her true age, burst into a run to hug, touch, feel her brother after being deprived from her loving family for so long.

Ikuto watched her with detachment. Itachi would come and watch her on her birthday every year. It somewhat infuriated Ikuto.

The boy only noticed Itachi watching them on Hikaru's birthday after the fourth time it had happened. After that he kept it secret from Hikaru, he never wanted her to know...Maybe he was selfish like that...but then again it was because of what Itachi did that made Sasuke hate her...and cause her to be sad... Hell...Itachi never even came this close until now...why? It was only going to make things harder!

Ikuto stood up straight his dark blue, almost black hair moving with him almost as though it were apart of him. He too had it tied loosely on his neck as to keep it from getting any other hair than his bangs in his eyes. He looked at the scene and the hate and selfishness he felt in his heart quickly dissolved into a warm smile.

Hikaru reached her brother and hugged him. She took in every aspect of her brother, the feel of the fabric, how warm the hands on her back were to comfort the sobs that left her throat.

Itachi wasn't making any noises to comfort her, wasn't speaking to her...Hikaru only tried to bring her brother closer. She then felt the shaking of her brother as a warm chuckle.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be attacking me like that Hikaru?" When she looked up to her brother's face it was the same warm smile that so long ago had told her that she would be safe here...and that it wasn't her fault that Sasuke had come to hate her.

_The ninja squad:_

They walked around town trying to find the house in which they would be living in, for the duration of their stay. Naruto was getting caught up in the types of food that they had at the market place...and unfortunately they had happened upon a Ramen stand that sold 15 different types of ramen noodles and Naruto was almost ecstatic on his discovery.

Sasuke was with him trying to keep him out of trouble and occasionally giving Naruto a smack on the head to keep him on track.

"Teme! Stop that!" Naruto swung a fist trying to hit Sasuke, but ultimately failed and hitting his hand on a plank of wood. Naruto squeaked and began to 'nurse' his injured hand.

Sasuke merely smirked at Naruto being so immature and they continued on.

Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh, and Saukra was on edge. "Naruto! If you're the going to end up being the cause of us getting kicked out of the village then I'm going to hit so hard you'll land yourself in the Land of Wind!" Sakura hissed this, but didn't even bother to say anything to Sasuke.

Naruto grumbled on how she favored Sasuke over him and that it wasn't fair, which got him a goose bump on his head.

Kakashi laughed and he pointed to the house. "You guys go greet the nice woman allowing us in her home...I'm going to check out the perimeter."

They nodded and parted ways. When they entered the house the atmosphere was very warm.

They all took off there shoes and left them in their proper area as to not be rude and the announced themselves. In reply a women with a soft melodic tone said, "Welcome, come on into the kitchen, I was expecting you. My children aren't home yet. Today it's my daughters birthday and she went to celebrate with her brother, They should be along soon though."

As this kind woman was speaking the group of teens enter the kitchen to find he cooking something that smelled of sugar.

"I was making Dango for all of you." When she turned around her long, light blue hair swirled around her as though a property of it were water. Her eyes were large and kind. The color a very comforting green.

"You can take a seat if you like."

They all nodded and sat down in one of the chairs when something occurred to Naruto as well. "Sasuke...isn't you're birthday today too?"

Sasuke thought about it. He didn't remember the last time he celebrated his birthday. "I guess it is..."

Shikamaru was looking at the ceiling, ignoring the comment about the birthday. "So I'm assuming that you're son is named Ikuto?"

The woman wasn't surprised and continued with her cooking and she nodded. "And my daughter is the one and only Hikaru."

Her back seemed to look sad as she spoke her next sentence. "Whom, you've come to retrieve..."

Shikamaru looked over at her with dull, bored eyes. "So you're aware of what Ikuto has done?"

The woman turned around and her eyes held a tone of sadness in them, of a mother that really did seem as though she were loosing her child.

"Oh yes...I am very aware. But what can you do? Hikaru is in danger here...and she belongs with her _true_ family." The woman's eyes laid on Sasuke and the lids closed almost all the way. "I just hope this is the right decision to be making..."

She turned back around. "I don't believe you have introduced yourselves and neither have I." She bent down and opened the oven taking out the fresh backed Dango.

"Here we are! Nice and hot!" She turned around and placed the pan on the wooden table.

"My name is Maieko Nagumaya."

Then the introductions began, obviously staring with Naruto and ending with Shikamaru.

The woman nodded and she began to prepare dished, but Naruto was already after the sweets.

Sasuke took a couple, as well as Sakura, but Shikamaru was still staring at the ceiling. "Something doesn't add up Maieko-san...why would Hikaru be in danger?" It looked as though the chunin were speaking to the ceiling and Maieko froze and her eyes darkened.

"My ex-husband...it all began with him..."

_Hikaru with Itachi and Ikuto:_

Hikaru didn't want to separate herself from her brother, but Itachi insisted that she do so. Hikaru thought that he was just going to go away again, but he simply walked over to the hill by the lake and sat down. Hikaru followed suit, but laid her head in his very familiar lap.

Hikaru could feel her brother chuckle as a calm and steady hand pet her head. Nothing more was done until she felt another hand rubbing her back. She didn't even have to look to know that it was her brother Ikuto who was soothing her like this and it was becoming hard for her to stay awake.

Then both her brothers did something strange. Almost as though they were on the same wavelength, they hummed the tune to her music box. It was slower and acting like a lullaby. Hikaru felt her eyes getting lower and lower till they closed completely, her breath very eased, and her expression childish very content.

The two brothers waited a few moments and Ikuto looked at Itachi. "Why are you here?"

The elder man looked at Ikuto with a deadpan expression then turned back to look at his younger sister. "I was getting worried..."

"But why?"

Itachi glared at Ikuto which made the blue haired boy shiver. "Why else? You're damned father is trying to kidnap her."

Ikuto scoffed. "You know she's safe with me. Why bother?"

Itachi looked away, this time over the water. "My little brother is here too...I watched him...from afar. Before I came here."

"So you came here, because of Sasuke as well?"

"Well Sasuke might try to kill me if he see's me."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes knowing not to pry at the obvious lie. Ikuto looked down at his little sister. "She looks so peaceful."

Itachi nodded. "She never had to see what Sasuke did... I only wish that both of them could have lived the same life that Hikaru has..."

Almost as though she heard them the young girl stirred a little and closed her eyes tightly then relaxed nuzzling against her brothers lap.

"Even though Hikaru IS your flesh and blood I wouldn't be surprised if you were aroused."

Itachi looked at Ikuto with a hard glance. "Go have sex with your mom then."

Ikuto wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew. Never. In. My. Life."

"Exactly."

Ikuto shrugged, "I'm not sure if Hikaru would care though...she seems a little...docile with you."

Itachi sighed, and moved Hikaru's bangs aside. "I suppose without the other personality to tell her otherwise I think you may be right... but I think she'll fine when she finds someone even more special than me... or Sasuke." Itachi smiled...it was very rueful... "Besides...I won't be roaming the earth as long as her."

Ikuto pulled his eyebrows together trying to understand. "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi sighed and looked into Ikuto's eyes with a message deeper than the the surface. "Death cannot be cheated. Not for long anyway."

_The house:_

Maieko had begun to tell them a tale about how her ex husband who had been an outsider, and had found himself here one day after a bloody battle and was terribly injured and had at first been peaceful. Maieko married him and had their son Ikuto.

Her husband had kept his two lives in the village and in the outside world pretty much balanced. The man she had fallen in love with seemed truly happy... until he lost his own sister in a battle. The man didn't want anyone in his family to be hurt again, so he bean to search for the power.. the ability to 'protect'.

He had spent days away from the village studying Jutsu and gathering people who were like him to make a small army. Soon enough his intentions were figured out to be wanting t make a kingdom 'to protect the people.'

Their Kage had stopped him and banished him, but the man wouldn't just lie down when he was told.

Many attacks had been laid on their peaceful village, but all had failed.

Not long after he had come on a foggy day. What the people had seen was horrifying. The once wonderful man was dragging a child with a knife to her throat.

The girl's eyes were wide with fear and were glowing with red Kekai Genkai.

Their Kage stepped forward and their was a long drawling conversation. The talk was about letting the child go. That she had nothing to do with what the situation was.

He argued that it had everything to do with it.

Then there was the battle scene. Maieko couldn't tell them much since she wasn't there for that part of the story.

In the end he lost and was wounded terribly badly, and the girl was unharmed. That's when they discovered her name was Hikaru and that she had been taken while she was out playing all by herself, but she wouldn't say much else. The Kage said she was in shock.

It was then the air pressure changed and it almost seemed to all of them the young girl seemed more threatening.

The 'other' girl would only tell them that she needed sleep.

Of course they did so and when the child was sleeping everything was normal.

Hikaru was still scared stiff, so Maieko decided to take responsibility and care for her.

Hikaru seemed very happy...and attached to Ikuto.

There wasn't an explanation... six months passed and it seemed that she had grown close to Ikuto and Maieko... but one day she disappeared with a note that said she was going home to her family.

One single day after that she came back a wreck and there was a bruise on her face, and she was crying.

She wouldn't tell anyone what had happened.

That's when Maieko stopped and she looked at all of them. "Even to this day I don't know what happened to her...she eventually got better...but sometimes she seems to get sad..and distant. I want her to be happy and safe..." A few tears softly made her way down her cheek.

Sasuke had his elbows on the table with his hands threaded together and he had placed his chin on them. What had made Hikaru come back to these people crying? _I hate you! I never wanna see you! EVER! _Sasuke brought his eyebrows together at the sudden memory of those words.

Was it HIM who caused all of this to happen?

**Like I said...sorry for the late update. :) Remember: Read, review, recyle, rainbows need rain and all that jazz. Until next time~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The twins meet again.

**Hey! I've had time to type! So here's the next chapter~~**

Ikuto watched the raven man warily. "You mean you're going to die even though Sasuke isn't after you anymore?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways Ikuto...and she's a harsh mistress."

"So that just mean you're sick right? I'm sure one of our healers can do something." Itachi shook his head.

"Some things cannot be healed." Ikuto sighed and saw the sun was setting.

"Well I have to be heading home...I'm sure our guests have arrived by now." Itachi nodded.

Hikaru felt herself being lifted and she no longer felt the warmth of Itachi. Since she was disturbed she scrunched her face up and whined a little opening her eyes to see why she had been disturbed. There was Itachi now standing and looking like he was about to leave when he heard an out cry.

He saw Hikaru looking very young and ... almost broken. Only then did Itachi realize how he had knocked down the fragile barriers she placed over the span of a few years that had helped her get through the days without him and within only a few minutes he had knocked them down.

Itachi had pressed his lips into a very hard line and bent down to kiss Hikaru's temple gently. When he did so he felt his little sister relax and fall back to sleep.

"You can't stay Itachi...and I have to go home." Ikuto's worry was very prominent.

The elder boy gave a deep sigh. "I suppose your right..." Gently Itachi shook the small girl and she woke with little difficulty. "Hm...?"

With a gentle voice Itachi spoke, "I have to leave Hikaru...you have to promise not to tell anyone about you seeing me, and you can't cry."

Hikaru looked scared for a single moment, but nodded. She struggled a little in Ikuto's grip and the boy let her down. Hikaru looked her age as she should, but smiled warily. "Will you be coming back?"

Itachi nodded and ruffled the soft hair so familiar to his touch. She hugged him and buried her face in the cloth of the black cloak inhaling her brothers scent.

The young man waited for her to let go and it as a few minutes. Hikaru smiled and took a few steps back, so her brother could leave.

Only moments later was he obscured by the forest as he walked away to return to the Akatsuki.

Sighing Hikaru frowned, a little sad that her brother was now gone and they hadn't even had a proper conversation.

"Let's go Hikaru...it's getting dark."

Hikaru nodded stiffly and turned away from the forest. A breeze went by and a shiver rose from her base of her spine to her neck.

Something was going to happen, she could feel it.

_Maieko's house:_

Sasuke and Naruto had been roomed together and pretty much Naruto was about to earn a smack on the head.

"I wonder if Hikaru has changed any ya know?" The Dobe had been going on, and on about how sweet his so called 'sister' was. If she was as sweet as Naruto made this girl out to be why was it that he couldn't remember her?

Why could he only remember the name?

_Or maybe you do and you just don't WANT to remember her..._ That thought made better sense to Sasuke and he continued to look out the window to see Two figures approaching the house. It was too dark to tell who it was so Sasuke moved away and went to the door.

Naruto was right behind him and they began to walk downstairs.

Sasuke was prepared for anything.

The two figures he had seen turned out to be Hikaru and Ikuto. Something stirred in Sasuke...anger? No...

But was he saw in Hikaru's eyes was curiosity. She looked so small, but she wasn't much shorter than him.

"Sasuke..." She lifted her hand to touch his shoulder, but Sasuke flinched away. How could someone like her be his sister?

Hikaru deflated a little and she took her hand back. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

This Hikaru lowered her head for a moment, then raised it. She was trying to smile. "I didn't know yoy didn't want to be touched brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes...you remember me...don't you?" Sasuke glared at this kid and he tried to contain his impulsive actions.

"No. I don't have a sister." His voice was risen slightly and Hikaru widened her eyes then lowered them to the ground.

Quietly she walked past Sasuke and he thought he saw a glint of tears down her cheek. Sasuke scoffed. She obviously could NEVER be his sister.

Naruto watched him in shock. "Sasuke! What the hell? You only just saw her and you act like she's the plague."

Sasuke felt eyes on him and there was a boy taller and older glaring at him with an expression of pure dislike...and that was an understatement.

Ikuto never spoke a word and simply turned to his mother and asked if he could go to comfort Hikaru. But instead of using the young girls name he used the term 'sister'. Maiekio nodded and watched her son leave.

Maieko soon turned to look at Sasuke with a grim smile. "I don't know what happened between two...but please. I want you two to make up. Hikaru truly loves you. She only wants your attention.

This made Sasuke's blood boil. How could Hikaru love him when they obviously never met? Hikaru even had the nerve to cry so easily!

Naruto was visibly shocked by Sasuke's outburst. "Can I have a word with you Teme?" Naruto didn't give the raven a chance to respond and grabbed his wrist and pulled him to their shared room.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Naruto clenched his fists looking as though he were going to punch him and Sasuke returned the glance with a steady glare. "What are you talking about?"

"The way you treated your sister!"

"She's not my sister."

"How can you say that? She looks just like you!"

"Looks have nothing to do with genetics."

"Were you not listening to the story Maieko was so kind in telling us?"

"I was."

"_RED_ Kekai Genkai! How does that not prove your relation to her?" Naruto was trying so hard not to yell so his voice was slightly hoarse.

"That proves nothing Usuratonkachi." Naruto just stared at him.

Out of no where Sasuke was on the floor with Naruto on top of him.

Sasuke soon rebounded and there was a struggling Naruto beneath Sasuke which made a strange feeling bubble in Sasuke's chest which disturbed him a little.

"Teme! Let me go!"

"Not until you explain to me why you're acting like this."

Naruto's face turned red and there was something that seemed to make Sasuke think the Dobe was going to cry.

"Because Teme...you have a chance to have a family and you just...just throw it away like it's nothing!"

Naruto struggled more trying to cover his face from showing Sasuke that he was about to really cry, but unfortunately Sasuke had his arms pinned to either side of Naruto's body.

Sasuke sighed and released Naruto's hands and they automatically covered his eyes and Naruto whispered.

"Hikaru's really sweet ya know...? She kept you from leaving..."

Sasuke could only look at the crying Dobe. "Baka...don't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

Sasuke got off of Naruto and sat on the bed. "I just don't like her Dobe..."

Naruto was still on the floor, but now he was looking at the ceiling. "But why...? What happened?"

"I don't know...if I knew I would tell you."

The blond looked at Sasuke his face a little stained from the tears only moments ago that had been shed, with that un-Naruto seriousness.

"Then find the answer." Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead.

"And how on earth do I do that Dobe?"

Naruto sat up rubbing his eyes. "You talk to her. At least that's how I would do it." Naruto grinned at Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"Somehow I don't think that will do the trick."

Naruto got up with a grunt and sat next to Sasuke. "You never know Sasuke."

Exasperated Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed, but tried to hide it.

The raven boy looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"It's ... it's nothing~"

"Dobe! Tell me already."

Naruto grinned. "It almost seems to me that you're _afraid_ of talking to Hikaru!" Then Naruto rolled around on the bed and Sasuke gritted his teeth together.

"I am NOT afraid."

"You are so!"

Sasuke pounced in the Dobe and Naruto gasped and looked up at the Uchiha.

There was something in Sasuke's eyes that Naruto didn't recognize, but it somewhat intrigued the blond.

"What do you plan on doing Sasuke? I thought you were wound up a little too tight to be a homo?"

Slowly Sasuke got closer to Naruto. "Is that a challenge Dobe...?"

Naruto looked away to the wall. "No...Not all." Then the blond looked up at Sasuke. "Unless you're chicken of course."

Sasuke scoffed and took that moment to capture Naruto's lips. Struggling ever so slightly Naruto tried to get away, but found the kiss to be strangely...exciting.

For the raven above Naruto it probably meant nothing, and the blond widened his eyes even more when he felt something somewhat slimy sliding across his lower lip.

They didn't even see who was at the door or even when it closed. Maieko grinned as she walked away to the kitchen to clean the dishes Shikamaru and Kakashi ate from.

"What were they doing?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

Maieko chuckled and started the water. "Something very scandalous."

Kakashi laughed. "Is that so...?" No one said anything more.

Shikamaru looked out the window. "Is there anything more we need to know about Hikaru?"

Maieko thought about it, and sighed. She rubbed the back of her neck leaning against the wall next to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"It was about four or five years ago...She seemed happy and very well liked. Hikaru made friends and always behaved very well. There were nights when she would have night terrors...screaming about 'I'm sorry' and begging not to left behind... this went on for months. One night they stopped and there was noises coming from her room. I went to check on her. The window was open and I knew that something had happened. Her room was trashed, and I just knew that there had been a struggle...that my ex-husband had taken her again..." Her voice cracked at the end.

Maieko covered her mouth sat sat in a chair trying to hold back her tears of anguish from that horrifying moment of her past. Kakashi placed a hand on the woman's shoulder as her long hair pooled around her face.

"You don't have to continue." Kakashi whispered sympathizing with the woman.

Shikamaru was looking at her with concern, leaning forward with his arms crossed.

Maieko took in a shaky breath. "It's...it's fine..." She rubbed her arms with her hands. "It was two whole weeks when she was gone. During that time I, and Ikuto were practically a wreck during that lapse... When she came back safe once more she was very vulnerable and her strange other personality walked in her shoes most of the time. Her other self...was somewhat violent...she had a short temper...but was morally sound."

"What do you mean 'had'? The other personality doesn't show herself anymore?"

Maieko nodded. "One year ago...Hikaru went on a trip. When she came back. Again...she was broken down and sad...but her other self never appeared. She wouldn't say anything about it. I'm not even sure Ikuto knows what went on..."

Shikamaru looked out the window with a looking that was thinking about something. "Did she ever tell you what happened when she was taken by your ex-husband?" Maieko shook her head her hair moving smoothly with her.

_Hikaru's room:_

Hikaru shook with tears and Ikuto held her. "All he did was raise his voice Hikaru..."

She nodded. "I-I...know..." She rubbed her eyes. "My brother just seemed so...angry at me...just a few more moments and it could've ended badly...he even rejected me being his sister..."

Ikuto sighed. "You have to make amends with him somehow."

"I don't know how...he said...he said..."

"I know what he said, but he was a little boy who had just watched his parents get murdered. You defended his only means of an outlet. He threw a tantrum."

"No... Sasuke meant every word he said back then...he meant it..." Hikaru looked out the window. What would tomorrow bring? How will she get through this? There was a thud beside her and she knew it was Naruto and Sasuke's room.

"What on earth...?" Ikuto questioned as he looked at their bedroom wall and Hikaru giggled.

"It seems as though Naruto and Sasuke are getting to know each other."

**And that's all for this chapter~~ Hope you all like it ^-^ Sasuke and Naruto FINALLY have a special moment in my fanfic...I didn't rush it did I...? I certainly hope not...well if there were things you L-O-V-E-D or thing you _H-a-t-e_ tell me! I want to get better at this! Remember: Read, Review, Recycle and Rainbows need Rain! That's a wrap for now! Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: How can feelings be wrong when their felt so strong?

Naruto was breathing heavily and he had the back of his hand on the corner of his mouth and Sasuke was doing the same thing mirrored. What on earth had just happened to them, and why did it...feel _good_?

After the lip incident... Naruto had actually OPENED his mouth...they had...shared their spit ... and it...it was nice.

"What the hell was that teme?" Sasuke shook his head. "Just getting back at you for before _dobe."_

Naruto shook his head. "What is it with you and you obsession with revenge...I swear that will be the death of you...me...or even BOTH of us."

Sasuke sighed and got off the bed. "One of us should go and take a shower, before you start to think about doing things worse to get back at me, Dobe."

Naruto squinted his eyes. "What do ya mean?"

Sasuke sighed and simply went himself to go take a shower. When he got there and clenched his fist and looked into the mirror, What in the hell was going on?

Clothes were stripped and he started the water and he got in. Steam rose around him and he lifted his chin and let the water stream across his forehead.

His thoughts were all so messed up. Things weren't supposed to be like this.

His heart had been pounding a mile a minute, and in that bedroom for a couple minutes he allowed himself to touch the blond.

He had KISSED him!

What in the hell was wrong with him?

_Naruto:_

Naruto touched his lips astonished by what had happened. He touched his cheeks surprising to find that they were warm and he groaned. This was soo not happening.

Something in his gut was fluttering with nervousness and Naruto laid on his back and he stared up at the ceiling and he sighed. What was Sasuke thinking? Kissing him like that just because he did before...

Then again it was just like Sasuke to do that, and Naruto gave a slight giggle. Things were going to be just fine...as long as things didn't progress to fast that was.

Slowly Naruto frowned. Was it alright that he was feeling okay with a kiss like that? Then again Sasuke might be freaking out that Naruto didn't refuse the lip lock action.

Why hadn't he refused?

He knew the answer...he just didn't want to think about it. Naruto closed his eyes to clear his thoughts...but when he closed them he felt twenty times more tired and fell asleep.

Sasuke came in drying his hair, a towel wrapped around his waist, and sighed to see that the blond had fallen asleep first again.

"Sheesh...what am I going to do with you?" He turned out the light and went over to the beside, Crawling over Naruto...like he had done the last time. He simply looked out his window. The moon was almost full... Its silver light pooled around the window seal, and Sasuke looked at the ripples the glass made to it.

Silver water...whoever heard of that? Sighing Sasuke turned to face Naruto who was strangely on his stomach instead of his back. There was a hint of a smile giving away the fact that he was having a nice dream.

"Dobe..." Sasuke whispered as the strange compelling feeling he felt in his stomach pulled his body to Naruto to place a light kiss to the sleeping Ninja's forehead.

Sasuke opened the window. He froze when he heard Naruto stir and looked back to see that the moron had only turned to the other side which was darker.

Sasuke gave a soft sigh and jumped out of his with one hand in his pocket the other over his mouth.

This defiantly was wrong...what he was feeling...this wasn't right. He hated Naruto. He had wanted to kill him and had almost succeeded and now withing only one year of coming back for who-know-why-or-what...they had kissed (directly on the lips or otherwise) at least three times.

_Hikaru:_

Quietly Ikuto rubbed circles into Hikaru back as she looked out her window. "You should sleep Hikaru..." Hikaru smiled at her brother. "I'm fine Nii-san...I'll sleep in a few minutes."

Ikuto sighed and kissed her temple. "Alright...I'm going to take a shower, and when I get back you better be in bed and trying to get some shuteye." The young girl giggled and nodded.

"Okay, Okay...I get it!" Ikuto got up and ruffled Hikaru's hair.

When he left Hikaru began to dress in her night clothes. She then noticed something out her window. She turned and opened it to look out and saw that it was Sasuke.

She saw how he seemed a little confused, lost and she smiled. Hikaru went over to her vanity and looked at her music box with the deep brown wood. The Uchiha lantern painted on the top.

Carrying the box to the open window she wound the sliver key on the bottom tightly and she opened the case to let the soft tune drift out.

The lulling sound was similar to the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was about to go to bed...it was a common tune in the neighborhood they she had lived in, in Konoha.

Out her window Sasuke froze stressing his sense of hearing. Quietly it was the tinkling of music...the sound plucked at his memories, but how?

Slowly he turned his head to locate the source of the sound. Sasuke's head soon caught the light of a window and a small figure. His attention lowered itself to the item that figure held. That box...

_Itachi-nii-san! Look at this! Hika-chan will surely love this for our birthday! It's mother's lullaby!_

No. Nononono. NO...this wasn't happening...that was his mothers lullaby and that was a music box with it...he and Itachi had painted their clans symbol on the top! There it was...even from this distance he could see it in the bright light.

Sasuke's confusion soon turned to anger. How could she be doing this to him? He had finally pushed those memories away...made himself forget and now their coming back!

With one swift motion he turned and stalked off fuming with with hands balled up in his pockets.

This wasn't happening.

From the window Hikaru saw his anger, and even though she knew it was to be expected it still hurt to see him angry...it reminded her if their last meeting when they had been separated for close to a whole year...

Closing her eyes she let the tears fall. She sobbed only once, and she looked at her music box. Taped to the inside of the top were two pictures. One with her parents, and another with her Sasuke, and Itachi.

Before she realized it she was lying on the bed and had one hand on her music box and she was breathing gently.

Ikuto came in. He sighed. "Look at you...crying yourself to sleep again..." Ikuto slid the, now silent, music box away from her and glanced at her precious memories; His focus found his way to the young Sasuke.

"I won't let you hurt her again..." He closed the top and he turned off the light. He was about to leave when Hikaru whispered. "Ikuto..." Smiling he sighed and went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed placing a hand on her head. "Yes...?"

"I don't want to be alone..." Ikuto nodded and he slid under the cover and he held his broken sister. She buried her face against him. She mubbled a 'fank you' (literally) into him. "You're welcome...go to sleep now." Hikaru nodded, and Ikuto stroked her soft hair.

Things like this didn't affect him in any way, he cared for her, but never would want anything more than this kind of relationship.

Though many a time people had told them they would be a nice couple. No...that would be...wrong in a sense.

Ikuto closed his eyes sleeping whelming him as well.

Meanwhile Sasuke stalked down the streets fuming. He just wanted to hit something! His mind was sooo messed up. These strange feelings about the moron blond, and the memories proving more and more that the girl was his...his sister. What the Hell?

Something didn't feel right and he stopped. Shit...he wasn't even in the village anymore! Sasuke even his breathing and sighed. "It would be better to sleep out here anyway." The Uchiha looked around, and his neck hairs prickled. What?

His Sharingan activated and he looked around for any chakra through the trees.

There was more rustling he could hear, and there it was! Sasuke reached to his side, and cursed when he realized he didn't have any weapons.

Still he didn't move, Sasuke was absolutely tense and he waited.

Time was frozen, as each person waited for the other to move.

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed typing it~ Great suspense huh?  
>Well remember: Read, review, recycle, and all the pop and jazz! Tell me what you like, dislike, if I have grammar issues, if I'm moving to fast, not enough emotion ect ect! I love writing and you readers keep me alive and compelled to tell this story! Oh- almost forgot! Rainbows need rain ;), until next time~<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The past, a clone, and the past.

Sasuke and the mystery person seemed to stare each other down as the other waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Then the figure stepped forward to reveal the body that belonged to the chakra. This person held no weapon in sight, but he looked warn out and tired.

He was dirty and he wasn't any older than Sasuke. "Help..." Was all this boy could say before he collapsed on the ground and Sasuke stared at this person. His hair was as dark as his, facial features childlike. This wasn't going to end well.

Exasperated Sasuke sighed picking up the kid tossing him over his shoulder and headed back to the village.

Even though every bone in his body was telling him that this guy was bad news Sasuke knew that if someone had found this boy and taken him to the village anyway it would have caused a bunch more trouble.

Plus, if the Dobe ever found that Sasuke had left mystery kid out here, he wouldn't have his ear drums.

Every now and then he would hear a groan from the body he was carrying.

This was going to be a VERY long night.

When he got back Shikamaru, and Kakashi were waiting for him. Kakashi looked at the boy and he widened the only visible eye, but he shook his head clearing whatever thoughts that had taken over his cranium.

Shikamaru, lazily glanced at Sasuke not really reacting to whoever Sasuke held . He sighed and placed a hand under his chin and simply said, "Please tell me you didn't kill him."

_That morning:_

Hikaru woke with bleary eyes and she almost cried again from the dream she had, had. It was when her brother rejected her existence. Every thing was so real...just out of curiosity she felt her cheek, but there wasn't a mark of any kind there. It had been there once upon a time though...

Slowly she pulled herself from out of the comfortable covers and she got dressed in her blue and white dress. She looked herself over on the mirror deciding to let her hair hang free instead of putting it up in a bow. She giggled to see the wonderfull coordination of colors in the mirror.

Hikaru took her hair brush running it through her slightly messy hair. A few pieces forever doomed to stick up in a few places.

Smiling to herself Hikaru felt somewhat happy. Today her brother and friends were going to experience her home...today...was going to be filled with surprises, she could just feel it inside of herself.

Meanwhile, Naruto was soo not wanting to get out of bed and he opened his eyes to slits. Why did the sun have to be so bright? He slumped out of bed and began to dress himself for the day...

As he looked in the mirror his dream flooded his memory and he shivered. In this dream had been so real...it had been of Sasuke...and he was _touching_ Naruto..

Naruto left his hair disheveled and he left the room just in time to see Hikaru. "Hey, there Hikaru! How was your sleep?"

Naruto noticed that Hikaru had tear stains on her face and dark rings under her eyes.

"It was fine...just going down memory lane when I slept is all." She laughed very lightly, her smile lighting up her face. It somehow seemed false...but true at the same time.

Naruto grinned back in response to her and gave a rasp chuckle. "Oh, alrighty then! Let's go get some grub!"

Hikaru giggled again and nodded. "Of course Naruto..." She led the way down the stairs, and the way she held herself was almost...sad.

Naruto was terribly curious on what on earth had happened to her. More like what on earth did Sasuke DO to her...

Hikaru stopped dead on the bottom step for who knows what reason and Naruto bumped into her accidentally touching her behind and she squeaked jumping reflexively away from him, and into the arms of Ikuto.

"Whoa there...what happened?" Ikuto pulled his sister farther away from Naruto.

Hikaru's face was a little shaken and a blush was painted on her cheeks. "Uh...well Naruto-"

"It was an accident!"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes a little and laughed. "Alright, I'll accept that for now. Come on, let's eat. We have a new guest, and he's on the couch."

Naruto scrunched his eyes closed. "Wha...?"

Then the aroma of fresh pancakes wafted through the air and he nearly plowed everyone and everything in his way just to get to the table waiting for his serving. The 'new guest' completely forgotten.

"Well don't you seem eager to eat?" Laughed out Maieko.

Naruto nodded frantically and was bouncing in his chair. Shaking her head Sakura took her seat. Sasuke leaned up against the counter looking at the living room with distaste and he sighed.

Maieko waited until all the pancakes were cooked and plated them all. "Shikamaru, would you be a dear and give people their serving?" The brunet nodded and began to pass out the plates uninterested.

Nobody noticed, but him on how Hikaru wasn't really interacting with them as she had tried last night...perhaps Sasuke scared her that much?

Shikamaru placed a plate in front of Hikaru, who was the last person to be served and he stood behind her. Looking like he was looking out the window when in reality Shikamaru was observing her reactions.

She seemed happy to be eating, but there was a sadness in her expressions as well.

If things were to progress as planned then they would have to gain her trust, otherwise they would have to take her by force which would violate the terms they were on in the village.

"So..." Hikaru spoke softly. "You all are here to teach our children about taijustu...?" Everyone looked at each other giving silent messages. "Yes," Kakashi spoke his only visible eye closed showing he was smiling. "Sakura, will be teaching the interested ones about simple first aid as well." Hikaru smiled softly.

"That's good..."

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention. He sensed something about that guy sleeping on the couch. There was something just off about him...and Sasuke couldn't figure it out.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's spacing out and grinned wickedly. Carefully, and slowly Naruto began a windup for a throw.

The moment the pancake left his hand, Sasuke looked at the dobe, caught the pancake, and threw it back and it landed smack-dab in the middle of Naruto's face. The blonde making a 'oomph' sound.

Steam poured over the top of Naruto's head and he took the pancake and took a huge bite chewing loudly. Obviously frustrated.

Sasuke smirked, at the same time his chest tightened to the reaction of the stupidly slow dobe and frowned resiting from placing a hand where his heart was, finding this emotion and physical reaction strange.

Hikaru saw this and smiled to herself. Even though they hadn't seen each other for half of their lives, she could tell when Sasuke was a bit flustered and liked something. _He must like Naruto_... A moan from the couch resounded from the livingroom.

"So, sleeping beauty is finally awake?" Shikamaru commented leaning back looking at the ceiling.

Sasuke closed his eyes to slits and he looked over at the living room, seeing the boy had sat up and was covering one eye and he cringed in pain from whatever had happened to him.

Kakashi moved to the living room and turned around to the others who weren't moving. "Well? We have to figure out who he is!"

Hikaru stood up first, and the Ikuto followed by Sakura, Naruto and Maieko. Sasuke didn't budge. When Naruto saw this he sighed slumping slightly and he trudged back over to the raven grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him to the room where everyone else one.

"Hey! Come on Teme! Everyone else is over there!" Sasuke stood still where he was and Naruto was pulling with all his might groaning in exasperation.

Sasuke smirked again and then when Naruto gave up, he moved toward the door patting Naruto's shoulder. "Try harder next time Dobe."

Slowly, Naruto turned around and held his shoulder blushing. Where Sasuke touched ached...

_In the living room:_

Everyone was gathered around this raven haired, mystery boy. Kakashi was sitting on one side of him, and Maieko on the other. Naruto, Sakura, and Hikaru were sitting on the floor. Shikamaru sat in a nearby chair. Meanwhile Sasuke was leaning on the wall and looking out the window frowning, seeming not to care that they were even talking to a stranger he was ready kill.

Maieko gently placed a hand on the middle of the boys back. "Why don't you start with your name?" Nodding the boy rubbed at his eyes.

"My name...is Obito...Obito...Uchiha." Kakashi as well as Sasuke were visibly shocked.

**What do you guys think? ~ Don't you just L-O-V-E suspense~? Lol anyway, Was I moving to fast, slow, just right? I need to know! How might I improove so that you guys can have a better reading experience? Remember: Read, review, and rainbows need rain with all that pop and jazz! Until next time~ ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Village made of peace...and a blossom of feelings

Everyone was stunned at what Obito had told them...

"Are you really and Uchiha?" Hikaru smiled happily as she asked the question. Her face looking so young as she said her statement.

In her heart she had know very full well that there was an Uchiha out there that hadn't died! Obito nodded. There was a gust of wind that came in through the...opened window.

Obtio rubbed his eyes in pain and frustration. "Stupid dust..."

"Sensitive eyes?" Kakashi asked, and Obito nodded.

Hikaru got up and she put a hand his shoulder squeezing it a little bit. "Then we'll go buy you some goggles and eye drops." Ikuto nodded and he stood up as well. "It would also give our guests a chance to see the village. The bard said she had a tale to tell the village."

Naruto raised his hand and Sasuke sighed exasperated. "A bard is a story teller you Dobe. A story teller who sings."

"Oh." The blond still looked confused, but shrugged. "Then off we go!" And he pumped his hand in the air.

They were off, Shikamaru wasn't really that interested, and Sakura was fascinated by all the things that were in the village.

First they went by a couple of shops to get Obito some new cloths to replace the ragged ones he wore. "Here...these will fit you wonderfully." Said the middle aged women who handed Obito a dark jumper. "Thank you.." Said Obito as he took the garments.

"If you go in the back, you'll find a changing room. Go ahead." With a nod Obito was gone in the back and Hikaru offered the storekeeper money. "Oh no, Hikaru this is all on the shop. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Hikaru gave a smile that sparkles could show around. When Obito came out he was waay more comfortable. "This fabric so awesome!"

Ikuto nodded. "Looks good. Kia is the best clothes artisian there is in the village."

"Oh Ikuto, you're making me blush!" The dark haired women said holding the back of her palm over her mouth.

Meanwhile Naruto. Sasuke, and Shikamaru were forced to scout out some goggles for obito to where. Sasuke sighed. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said even though he wasn't doing much of anything. He yawned and looked things over. "Sasuke, get the fourth row, third over pair." Sasuke sighed and nodded following his instructions. They were a dark orange and green and would cover the eyes and bridge of the nose.

Just then Obito came in with his hands in his pockets. "Wow!" He gaze came to the ones in Sasuke's hands. "This is awesome!" Obito reached for them, and Sasuke handed them. Obito touched his shoulder. "Thanks, these are so awesome!" Sasuke was about to brush the hand off but Naruto got to it first, fury in his eyes.

Obito jumped, startled. "Whoa there...calm down..."

Naruto huffed. "Keep you hands where they belong." Sasuke glared at the dobe. What had gotten into him?

With that Naruto walked off with Sasuke following to calm him down.

"Naruto!"" No answer. "Dobe!" Still he went on. "HEY!"

His anger kept growing. Why was this happening? His chest hurt from just seeing those two anywhere NEAR each other

He turned around abruptly and the Teme was right behind him and grabbed his wrist. "What the Hell?"

"He...that kid...that brat was going to-!"

"Get the goggles you moron!"

Naruto looked away. "He was too close to you."

"What?"

"He was to close to you!"

Sasuke slapped Naruto across the face. "Get a hold of yourself you Dobe.

Naruto looked at him holding his cheek and with eyes full of hurt.

Sasuke frowned and took his hand and stalked back to the area where they left the others.

Hikaru was waiting for them patiently at the shop and she smiled kindly at them. "Hey Naruto, Are you okay now?" She took his hand. "There's a story you should hear." She sounded so little. Even though she was defiantly older.

"Everyone else went ahead to the bard. Come on." She smiled and led the way.

Naruto sighed and felt emotionally exhausted.

They went to a building and entered it. The lights were begining to dim and Sasuke, Naruto, and Hikaru quickly had to find their seats.

Ikuto waved them over and Hikaru smiled. She ended up sitting by Obito and Sasuke next to Naruto.

Music filled the air, giving a mysterious atmossphere.

A woman entered the stage and she was dressed in white, with red lipstick. her hair was dark and tied on her head with a sideways ponytail, when she reached the center stage she smiled and she began to sing.

_"Recall to me the story_

_In which holds all of ours names,_

_we come together in this cruel weather_

_to become, what is peaceful again_

_From war and plunder, and death to us all_

_Comes us a hero who has taken it's fall_

_Do you remember_

_ the beast of this land?_

_The father, the father the father_

_The yellow flash of his clan _

_His sacrifice his heartened deep soul._

_the mother the mother a child she holds_

_Do you remeber?_

_Will you forget?_

_The child, the child_

_So he won't forget?_

_So he won't regret._"

While she sang she motioned to the crowd and her voice was full and whole, the tune was warming, and when it ended eveyone cheered. Naruto was stunned. This song...involved him, and Naruto looked to his side to see Sasuke looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Hikaru was smiling and she stood up clapping, her eyes shinning. Obito watched her and he smiled. There was a light around Hikaru. Something made his chest constrict.

**Hey, everyone~ Hope you liked this Installment~! ^~^ so how did you all like it? Did I make any grmmar mistakes? Remeber: Read, Review, and Rainbows need rain!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sparring

Everyone clapped long after the woman had left the stage. Naruto still somewhat stunned by what he had heard. Everyone began to file out of this place murmuring and talking about the song.

Not an inch progress was made in progress. Naruto laughed finally and rubbed the back of his head. "Well shoot...I'm famous here!" He laughed and stood up.

"Looks like the Uzamaki is more famous than the Uchihas, Sasuke~" Sasuke not wanting to encourage the moron ignored the comment.

"Come on Dobe, we need to go find Kakashi so that we can teach the midgets about Taijustu." Sasuke slid his hand in his pockets and began to walk off. Naruto not wanting to be left alone trailed after him, his arms behind his head.

All around them as usual, there was hustle and bustle. Everyone looked at him smiling. There was no hate. Naruto couldn't stop smiling and beaming.

People called out for fruit to buy and merchants were selling other things that they either made by hand or bought from others.

Slowly they made their way to an empty field where Kakashi and Shikamaru were waiting for them.

Naruto turned around to see if Hikaru and Obito were behind them, but no...they weren't there... all that he could see was a garbled mass of people...

"Did we leave Hikaru behind...?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Great...now she's probably lost! And you don't even care." Sasuke glared at Naruto harshly.

"I still haven't seen ANY proof that she's REALLY an Uchiha, Dobe!" Sasuke continued on with the Dobe on his tail.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him. "Oh yeeeah you two only share pale skin, dark hair, and eyes the color of COAL! Other than that there's no similarities at all!" Naruto waved around his hand dramatically pointing to his head, body and eyes.

"It's almost as though she's a GIRL!" He waved around crazily as he yelled at the tops of his lungs.

Hikaru laughed behind him. "Well of course I'm a _girl _Naruto."

He turned around and he widened his eyes. He saw hurt. She looked at them still smiling. "You're here to train the children right? I'll go get them right now."

Hikaru turned around, and Obito was waiting for her. "Hey, don't look like that.."

"I'm okay Obito. It's really okay." Looked away, and Obito sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder to squeeze it lightly to give her comfort.

Naruto slumped. "Weeel! I'm not one to pry but...where are the kids we need to teach?"

"Shut up Naruto...we're just early." Sakura stepped out of the tree's carrying many starter first aid kits.

"Saaakura! You don't need to be so mean!" Sakura have an exasperated sigh and Hikaru giggled. "Well, I suppose we all could so a warm up."

Sasuke glared at her. "Who said you were joining us?"

Obito grit his teeth, and Hikaru saw this and she looked at Obito with kind eyes. "Everything will be fine Obito...how about you train with me. You know how to fight right?"

Stunned a little Obito nodded a little and she smiled. "Okay then...a sparing match. The first to get five hits wins."

"Are you sure?" Obito looked down at her with concern. He din't want to beat her TOO bad...

Hikaru giggled and put her hands behind her back stepping backwards. Obito shook his grinning and shrugged. "I guess that's fine...but don't expect me to go easy on you." Hikaru raised her eyebrows and the wind picked up throughout leaves around them.

"Oh Obito...you won't have to do that."

Obito felt a little shaken and he took his stance.

Naruto was highly sdumbfounded. "Wait...what just happened?"

Shikamaru was leaned up against a tree and as he watched. "Hikaru and Obito suddenly decided to have a sparing battle. One who gets the first five hits wins."

"Oh okay- wait! When did you get there Shikamaru?"

Sasuke scoffed ignoring Naruto once more. "There's no way that the brat is going to win against Obito."

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't underestimate the kid. You never know."

Naruto's eyes were the size of sauce pan. "You TOO Kakashi?"

Hikaru called across the field they were across. "Get ready,...set...GO!" There were then blur's of the two figure's.

Obito already had a plan of action, so at first he aimed for her legs.

Hikaru jumped and aimed for his shoulder, but Obito blocked the attack. The two separated but both were only getting started, more was still to come for this mock battle.

Once again, both went at it and Obito looked at her. As he blocked a punch he almost missed. "You're fast."

Hikaru smiled. "I'm going to get even _faster._" Obito backed off. She went after him and she reached into herself willing her kekei genkai. Just like that, her Sharingan actvated, allowing her chakra to flare and her to see Obito's next move.

Her body felt light and she made her way to her target.

Sasuke was stock still and he watched this, his own Sharingan activated allowing him to keep up with what was going on.

Hikaru was laughing and smiling. "Obito! WHy are you running away?"

"Because I don't want to Diiiiie!" Hikaru laughed more and she gave one quick strike to the chest.

"One."

Obito took that chance to jab her in the stomach and he grinned. "One."

Hikaru gave him a playful glare. "Ooooo you're going get it!"

Naruto was watching this sparing match. "It...looks like they're playing tag."

Shikamaru looked lazily over at the two who were chasing each other around. A few strikes were met, but no actual hit.

"I guess you could say that..."

Naruto grinned. "See Sasukeee! Hikaru IS your sister!"

Sasuke glowered harshily at the Dobe and Naruto froze.

"Shut up, unless you feel like having Sakura take a Shuriken out of your throat."

Naruto sweated a moment and slowly turned to the match.

"Haha! I get two hits now Obito!"

"No fair!" Both laughed and the battle went on. Near the very end Hikaru threw a kunai at Obito, and he deflected it, it frighteningly close to his face.

"What the h-? You just tried to really hurt me!"

She got up really close and grinned with slight malice. "Silly." and she touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Five."

Obito wouldn't move, he COULDN'T move...she had...and then she...

Naruto howled with laughter and the children began to pile in. Kakashi stood from his leaning position and clapped.

"Alright every body it's time to learn."

Each child sat one by one in a couple of lines and Kakashi walked forward for the intro. The sun shined just right to give the air a crispness that was fun, and playful.

Kakashi looked at the children one by one, making eye contact. "I see we have a good crowd."

The children murmured. Kakashi showed his smile at the kids with closing his only visible eye.

"What we are doing today...is teaching you self defense and first aid."

Slowly the children began to murmur again. After a while of murmur after murmur, something about the atmosphere turned dark and everyone stopped. All eyes were on Sasuke who was emitting the source of said darkness and the group shook with fear.

"Get on with it, Kakashi..." Bluntly Sasuke snapped, the raven not even looking in the direction, Kakashi was in.

Hesitantly, Kakashi cleared his throat. "That was Sasuke...one of your instructors for this week... um..of curse I will need a volunteer to help me give an example of self defense."

Everyone raised their hands, minus the older teens. Kakashi looked out in the crowd, but his gaze then went to the side and laid on Hikaru who wasn't raising her hand.

"Aww yes, Hikaru. Would you be a dear and Spar with me to give these children an example of self-defense?"

Hikaru froze...why her?

**Hey~ How is this chapter? DO like it? Do you hate it? I need to know! Was I going to fast? was there not enough descriptions for anything? Anywho, Remember: Read, Review, and Rainbows Need Rain. Enjoy all off your wonderful lives! ^~^ Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Perhaps being a brother isn't so bad.

**Hey guys! Talk about a little bit of a late update ^-^'' kinda had writers block...and I've been working on my other fanfics...had more writers block with them...had idea's for knew fanfictions...urgh...any who! Here's the next installment~**

Hikaru was entirely frozen where she stood.

Sparing with Obito was perfectly fine...she had wanted to...and not many people were there to watch her...but now there were lots...and lots of people there, and Kakashi was an adult...who was WAAY more experienced than her.

It may have been an irrational fear...but every time she had been told to fight an adult when she was a child and in training to be a Ninja in the Uchiha district...that meant being yelled at and thrown on her butt..sometimes she was laughed and picked because of her lack of will to fight.

Hikaru was dragged back to reality by Obito who had a hand on her shoulder, he smiled down at her and nudged her gently towards Kakashi whispering things in an attempt to comfort her.

"It'll be okay. Kakashi won't hurt you. Just think of him as a harmless scarecrow."

"If you mean scarring the heck out of a little bird like me, I think you're on target."

Obito laughed a little. "Just count to ten. Relax."

Attempting to calm herself she took deep breaths and ended up making herself dizzy in the process. Eventually she was standing in front of Kakashi and his only visible eye was in the form of a cresent.

"Get in stance. I'm going to come at you, but you are only to defend yourself." Hikaru swallowed down the urge to run away and nodded.

She spread her feet apart, at the ready.

Meanwhile, Sasuke looked on with a disapproving glare thinking that this was very, very stupid.

Why had someone like Hikaru been chosen? She would only make a fool of herself.

Kakashi began. Sasuke saw the fear in Hikaru's wide eyes, as his Sensei struck out at her and she defended herself weakly, but efficiently.

Scoffing, Sasuke diverted his attention to the crowd of children who seemed to be fascinated by this event.

What was so fascinating about a useless girl being attacked by a superior?

Sasuke felt the presence of Shikamaru beside him and Sasuke tried to ignore him.

"You know you're going to have to give up on the mode of thinking that Hikaru isn't you're sister. It's a pain."

The Raven glared at Shikamaru, who was lazily looking at the defense session, and Sasuke looked into the forest. "Because I don't have a sister. I would remember if I did."

A sigh escaped Shikamaru and he looked at Sasuke, who was still not looking at him, even though Sasuke could feel the bored glance. "There's a thing called suppression of memories, besides. Why do you keep denying it? Unless of course you're having second thoughts."

"Maybe I should make you suppress the memory of pain you might receive if you don't quit talking about a girl, who isn't my sister."

Out of know where Naruto cut in. "Well if you would stop being a Teme you would actually see-"

Sasuke jut his hand out and clasped Naruto's shirt collar and glared him in the eyes of the stubborn Dobe. "Shut. Up."

Naruto laughed hesitantly. "Woow! The Uchiha is actually showing feelings!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank expression and released him. That struck a slight nerve, just to get his thoughts off of it he turned to to defense spar.

Hikaru looked completely and utterly frightened, it looked as though she were going to pass out.

Suddenly Kakashi struck her. Again she tried to defend herself, but with slight miscalculations she stumbled a little.

"Why isn't she using her Sharingan?" Naruto said aloud. "She would be able to protect herself no problem if she would just activate it."

Obito observed this very carefully, when it hit him. Before he could say anything the worst happened.

She was thrown backwards from her place and before anyone could think, her back struck a tree and she was visibly shaking as Kakashi rushed over to her to inspect her damage.

Everyone was mumbling things like 'what happened' or 'I hope she's okay...'

"She was a deer in headlights." Obito muttered. "She couldn't concentrate enough to think properly..." Obito placed a hand on his forehead, thinking that he should've done something more to help her mentally prepare.

Shikamaru watched this slight action but agreed with what he said and they went over to see if she was okay. Sasuke stayed put, wanting to remain out of it.

Unwillingly the Raven was drug over to the scene anyway, thanks to Naruto.

The two boys looked her over. She was holding herself as Kakashi gave her calming words.

"You only hit the tree lightly...there's no reason to be so scared."

Her eyes were unfocused, unhearing to Kakashi's words, she seemed to be looking at something none of the others could see.

For some reason Sasuke felt that he had seen that look before...perhaps in a dream, but it was something that Sasuke couldn't stand to look at...it stirred a strange emotion in him, and it bothered him.

Kakashi was obviously failing at calming her down, as when he tried to touch her she would shake her head struggling, trying to keep him off of her. The Sensei looked around at the group that was all around them, but still was keeping a good distance.

"Would anyone like to try to help her?"

Sasuke and he stepped forward reluctantly. It might help if he...tried to soothe her, he owed her that much at least.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and allowed him to take a shot a trying to free the girl of her mental breakdown.

Sasuke got on one knee and he looked at Hikaru. With one hand, he took her chin lightly and brought her head to look at him straight. Hikaru was trembling, and he finally realized that she was muttering apologies. 'I'm sorry...I'm sorry...'

Sasuke saw the fear in her eyes as Sasuke continued to look at her. Obito came up to her side and touched her shoulders, causing her to flinch...but do nothing further.

Hikaru was a little louder saying she was sorry and this began to irritate Sasuke. She was only scared, but this was a little to much to be just a little fear.

Sasuke decided that the proper mode of action was to talk to her. "There's nothing to be sorry about, so be quiet." He said sternly, but with care at the same time.

Hikaru winced, but she looked like she was coming back a little. Obito, successfully was able to drape an arm over her shoulders, Hikaru's eyes closed a little and she looked so torn apart, so vulnerable. What in the hell happened to her to make her like this?

The girls breathing was slightly ragged and Sasuke tried again. "Saying you're sorry won't fix anything. Just do better next time. Train, and you'll be able to do it do no sweat. Now breathe deeply." He Breathed deeply with her so that she had something to focus on.

Obito was rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Hikaru's unfoucused eyes found Sasuke's and recognition was in them. She smiled her eyes closing all the way and she slumped forward.

"You're a natural Sasuke." Obito said in surprise. "It's like you knew EXACTLY what to say to calm her down!"

Sasuke sighed and he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, all I did was speak what I thought."

"And what you said, helped." Obito grinned an he looked at the sleeping Hikaru.

That's when Ikuto pushed through through the crowd and he saw his little sister leaning again Sasuke who was holding her since he caught her when she collapsed forward.

"You...you..."

"Teme?" Offered Naruto, and Ikuto nodded.

"What the HELL happened to her?" The blue haired boy demanded, rage coursing through his body a he looked around for the culprit.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "She was defending herself...she got thrown back, and had a small mental break down. Sasuke comforted her, as did Obito, she collapsed from the mental stress, and that about sums it up. Basically a training session gone wrong."

Ikuto relaxed, but eyed Sasuke with a little suspicion and Kakashi stood up, "Well I think today went pretty well! That's all kids!" He began to shoo them away, when he looked back at the group of shinobi. "Hikaru should be taken back, who knows what state she'll be in when she wakes up."

Everyone nodded, and Sasuke was designated to carry her.

"Why do I have to carry her?" Sasuke almost growled as he looked at the girl he was holding, his expression automatically softening (to his disliking) to see her innocent, yet troubled face.

"Cause you're an honorable Uchiha!" Naruto announcement in a painfully fake deep voice.

"Stupid Dobe..." Sasuke snapped.

"What'd' you call me teme?" Naruto squinted. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look tough, only managing to look silly.

Sasuke scoffed not even bothering to entertain the moron with this argument...but then again it was kinda fun getting on his nerves.

"I called you 'dobe' Usuratonkachi."

Naruto glared the butter-knife glare and huffed looking around the village as they continued on their path.

Ikuto watched the three of them warily and Obito was rubbing the back of his neck wondering if Hikaru was going to be okay...

The air was tense and electrified for some reason, and Sasuke noticed this so he looked up at the sky, which strangely was dotted with cotton ball clouds. Blue almost everywhere in sight.

Shikamaru was looking at the sky with little concern as well, something was a bit off.

"Obito do you-" He stopped when he realized that the Uchiha boy was no longer there. "Troublesome..."

Ikuto laughed a little. "Tell me about it...maybe had to go to the bathroom or something."

Shikamaru nodded. "Maybe..."

* * *

><p>A man stood over a scroll now glowing from his Chakra use. His deep brown messy hair moved in the breeze of an oncoming storm far off in the distance. A grin crossed his lips."It begins."<p>

A male Shadow appeared beside him. "Is she asleep?" the man asked, the shadow nodded slowly and the Man looked over at the area he knew the village resided, but was unseen by the dreaded Justu that protected the Damned village he was exiled from.

"Soon I'll have that scroll I need...and then I'll get what I want in the end. Go back to her. You know what to do."

With another nod the Shadow left.

**Whew! Another chapter come and gone! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update sooner next time ;) If you would be so kind to point out any grammar mistakes, or if I'm going to fast, slow- anything! I would be soo grateful. ^~^ Remember: Read , Review, Recycle and Rainbows need Rain! Now to go listen to Doubt and Trust by Access -laughs evilly- Until next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Climbing a mountain without a pick axe.

Hikaru was safe in her bed, but she had been asleep for awhile...and the small girl didn't look to peaceful while she slept.

Shikamaru sighed a little while he looked at her.

"I wonder what's she's dreaming..." Naruto asked and he hand his chin in his hands as he looked her.

Currently, Ikuto, Shikamaru, and Naruto were sitting in her room. Obito was helping Maieko around the house. Landry, dishes, even dusting.

There was another session with the children that day so Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura went for that.

At first Naruto wanted to go, but Maieko told him that it might help Hikaru recover from her panic attack if his 'bright spirit' were there. After that comment there was no way to refuse the offer so he stayed.

Naruto gazed at Hikaru's face. There were many twisted emotions melded together like fear, and confusion.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was playing Go and he frowned a little. "Somethings off." Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Whadya mean?"

Shikamaru placed a piece on the board and shook his head. "It's just strange. Even if you do have a panic attack...and DO end up fainting...you shouldn't remain unconscious for this long.." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say a sentence that long before!" Naruto even clapped for him and patted him on the back, for the 'accomplishment'.

Shikamaru shook his head simply ignoring Naruto.

Ikuto placed a pieced to play against Shikamaru. "Did you hear what he actually said Naruto?"

Naruto paused and stopped to actually think about what Shikamaru had said. He shrugged. "Hikaru just might be tired... I know that I would!" Ikuto shook his head and cursed under his breath at the piece that Shikamaru placed.

"Are you a professional Shikamaru?"

Naruto laughed. "HAH! Shikamaru a _professional?_ Might as well give him a cape and call him a superhero!"

Ikuto looked slightly baffled. "Okay..." Naruto continued to cackle. In Naruto's mind he was relieved. Now they're distracted...He this would make things easier.

Naruto tried to watch the game. He moaned out in boredom. "If you don't like the game then don't watch. Just go do something else." Ikuto said plainly.

Naruto shook his head and he got up mumbling something like old men.

The blond went looking around the room. He came across a box. Curiously he opened it. When he did, a little song started to come out from it.

Naruto looked through it more and saw a couple of pictures. One was of a really young Sasuke and Hikaru. They both looked happy.

"Who would tear apart a happy family..? Hikaru doesn't deserve any of this...and I kinda don't think even Sasuke deserved such a fate" Naruto sighed and put the pictures back.

Shikamaru sighed and placed another piece. Ikuto cursed again and shook his head. The blue haired boy leaned back and stretched. "How could you win like that...?"

"Easy. You could've placed you're piece on H4 and you decided to place it on G2. You practically gave me win." Ikuto shook his head and then what Naruto said processed. He got up and sat on Hikaru's bed. Some of her hair was in her face, so gently Ikuto moved the dark locks out of the way.

Naruto sat on the other side. "There's more to the story isn't there Ikuto...?" Ikuto inhaled sharply.

"You wouldn't want to hear about such a past."Ikuto wasn't looking at anyone and he tried to leave the room.

Naruto squinted his eyes and grabbed his arm, clutching the white fabric of his long sleeve shirt. "Of course I wanna know! Hikaru is my friend!" The boy looked at Ikuto with an intense stare, not giving Ikuto a choice to leave.

There was a moment of silence, Ikuto then relaxed. "Alright...but I don't know how useful I'll be." and he recalled and told of what had happened.

"When my father came to the village he brought a young girl as a hostage. Her body was cut, but not deep enough to scar. She was bruised and Mel fed, her eyes were filled with fear."

Naruto looked at Hikaru with wonder. "After Faraganda banished my dad...Hikaru was a wreck... We asked her how long she had been in his grasp...she didn't know. All she knew was that it was longer than a day. She had been forced to fight...on multiple occasions...and even once she mentioned being strapped on a table and there was a glowing light...that was when she thought her dark self was born...

"We named the other Kurai..."

Naruto was captivated. This man...his own father was so...evil.

Shikamaru had an expression of concentration. Having that bit of information may have just given them some insight on their enemy.

* * *

><p><em>It was flash of attack after attack. Blue against against orange. All Hikaru could do was watch. <em>

_"Stop it!" She shouted. She had to stop this! She knew what to do, and she tried to reach in her backpack to get the scroll, but she couldn't move. Her body was frozen in place.  
><em>

_ Their battle continued and she could only watch._

_What could she do? 'move body...you have to-' She There was a hand that grabbed her shoulder and she suddenly was able to turn and there was a dark figure behind her. "Watch how time was supposed to flow." _

_The voice was ominous and she coudn't break free and run to Sasuke and Naruto's rescue. The hand moved her to watch the battle and she began to cry. _

_Why couldn't she do anything? What was this supposed to show her? _

_Chidori and Rasengan collided and Naruto fell from midair. _

_"No." Hikaru whispered. Sasuke collapsed to his knees, above Naruto's forehead looking at him with detest. "No..." Hikaru whispered._

_Her brother got up, leaving his headband behind that had been scratched. _

_"NOOO!" The shadow didn't say anything more. But Hikaru knew that this person was smiling. She knew in her heart that she had lost."SASUKE!" She struggled, trying to move. Wanting to get her brother back...to save him._

_"This is what was supposed to be. A mistake like you, only interferes with the flow of time."  
><em>

Hikaru's eyes opened with tears streaming down her face. Had she been a mistake? She felt so tired now...even though she knew that she had been sleeping for a long while.

Naruto looked at Hikaru, and by the way she was crying, the nightmare she had, had was bad.

"Hey! There's the eyes of sleeping beauty!" Naruto said, attempting to comfort her.

Hikaru's cheeks flushed. Naruto was okay. He was safe. She had succeeded in saving her brother and friend. This was reality, not the dream. Though the memories of her brother and Naruto still scared her.

Ikuto wiped her tears away. "What's wrong Hikaru...?" His eyes caught hers searching for the answer.

Hikaru shook her head and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Just a nightmare."

Right at that moment Obito came in with a pile of clothes. This moutain obsurced his face and vision by about a foot.

"H-Help..."

Hikaru giggled but didn't get up.

Naruto laughed along with her. "Oh come on Obito!" Naruto said through his cackles. "Be a man!"

Obito struggled more and then he collapsed the mountain that he carried, falling on top of him.

He struggled more trying to get out, his limbs flailing trying to get out and then went limp. Naruto jumped up and shouted. "Don't worry buddy! Naruto is here! Cannon Baaaall!"

He jumped up and dived into the pile of clothing to dig Obtio out and save him from suffocation.

Hikaru and Ikuto were laughing. For now thing were okay. Things would be okay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Kakashi was teaching simple taijustu moves to the kids and Sasuke heaved a big sigh. He had felt something weird. Like a feeling of distress in the pit of his stomach.<p>

He knew he could no longer deny that he had this need to protect Hikaru, not only for the mission, but for the fact that she was indeed an Uchiha... she was also very fragile. Just at these kinds of thoughts of defeat made him want to punch something.

A breeze went by and he shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. What was happening?

The Raven looked over at Sakura who was teaching a group of kids basic first aid. She was unrolling a bandage and the children were looking on with awe.

Things for once were peaceful. Which was a strange and foreign concept to Sasuke. He almost wished that Naruto were there to bother him.

Sasuke felt a headache budding.

There was a jolt of energy. Like a flash of electricity, or a change in the air pressure.

Something was wrong. Someone was there...Sasuke closed his eyes sensing out to see where this feeling was coming from.

There were pulsations of chakra... coming from the west.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, Kakashi was watching him. There was a slight nod and Sasuke left to find the area to find this new presence.

Sasuke ran across the rooftops, trying to locate this chakra. T

he people below were absolutely oblivious to what he was doing, as they shopped and played. This could give him a chance to get this new frustration out of his system...

In the end he made his way to the outskirts of the village, on the very edge of the barrier. Things were going to be tricky... he had to find this person...and yet stay in bounds.

He looked around, activating his Sharingan. Still he saw nothing, which was frustrating him even more.

But whoever this was, it wasn't a threat. That was a good thing...for them.

Sasuke reached into his pouch and got out a Kunai and held it carefully, in case he was ambushed. There was silence.

Sasuke didn't even breathe. There was a crack of a branch. Then the chakra was gone.

Sasuke cursed and made his way back to the field to where Kakahsi was waiting to his report.

Whoever it was DIDN'T want Sasuke to be any where near them...not a good sign. Cause when he found them, there might not be anything left.

_Keep your emotions under control_. Sasuke thought. Just as quickly as the thought came his expression quickly became blank.

**Hi everyone! I think I'm on a role for updating! I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me anything you had a problem with. Grammar, writing techniques ect : Read, Review, Recycle and Rainbows need Rain! Let's enjoying what life gives us! (Be that as it may even a mountain of clothing that may kill us all ^^") Until next time~ **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Diary

Sasuke sighed. Things just seemed to be getting under his skin a lot. He looked at the sky through the glass door, and it wasn't anywhere near dark yet, but he was still completely and totally exhausted.

How long had they been there? What, a day? Two?

Just stay calm and everything will be fine...everything will be alright. There's no need to be so flustered...Yeah right.

Sasuke glanced around. No one was in the house. Everyone was out having a good time eating, and he was in here hoping to relax, but instead, irritation was boiling inside of him about what had happened.

_After the incident with the mysterious chakra, the kids were sent home. Kakashi had told Sasuke to keep an eye out._

_Sasuke watched with grat tension, trying to keep an eye out for any danger... nothing came out. Yet something was off. He felt someone watching him. He could feel it...  
><em>

_When they got back to Maieko's, Hikaru was up and about, but something was off about her. It bothered Sasuke. _

_He could tell something was wrong with her...but her expression...body posture...and everything else seemed perfectly fine about her._

_This irritated Sasuke. He knew he should do something.  
><em>

_He accepted the fact that they were siblings, but he would be damned before he accepted the fact they shared the same womb together for ANY length of time._

_He tensed when he was looked at by her with those false happy eyes. 'Show your emotions..' Sasuke thought to himself._

_Hikaru simply turned to talk to someone that his mind didn't process. She really was hiding it well.  
><em>

_'Something is bothering you right?' He took another look at her and she was looking on some other direction. Hikaru's face faltered to show a...dead, expression. As though she had given up. There was sadness, and conflict in her face.  
><em>

_He couldn't take it any more. No amount of self-control could stop him now from the great amount of seething anger inside him and he bluntly said; _

_"Brat, if somethings bothering you, then say to where everyone can hear it instead of it have it seep into everyone. It bothersome and annoying," There he said it. Now he could go away and not worry about her any longer.  
><em>

_Hikaru watched with a mixed signal of amazement and fear._

_Again that stupid look of a kicked puppy. What the Hell had happened to her? All he did was say a few words, and yet again she was at the brink of tears!  
><em>

_Naruto came up beside Sasuke and grinned. "What the Teme REALLY means to say is: Please tell us what's the matter! We're worried about you!"_

_Hikaru looked at Naruto confused.  
><em>

_Out of nowhere, Ikuto, Obito, Sakura , and Shikamaru Sasuke to the back of the room to watch.  
><em>

_Obito nodded after Naruto. "That's right Hikaru, we want to help."_

_Ikuto hugged HIkaru. "Just tell us what's wrong." The Dark headed girl shook her head slowly, looking at the floor. "I can't..." She whispered._

_Sasuke shook his head. This would get them nowhere._

_Maieko came in drying her hands from apparently washing the dishes. "If Hikaru is so down in the dumps, then why don't we all go out to eat." Kakashi materialized behind her. "That sounds like a lovely Idea."_

_Sasuke grunted and he shook his head. "If you all are going I'm staying."_

_Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. "Come on Teme! Have a heart!" Sasuke hardened his glance at Naruto, and he flinched._

_He released his arm and stuck out his tongue. "Fine! We'll just go without you!" Naruto went off. The others followed with a reluctant Hikaru. Maieko hesitated, and kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly. "There's food in the kitchen. You're free to cook anything up you want." Her smile was kind, and his heart almost ached in recognition. It made him think of his own mother..._

_ Then another hit came on him. How dare Hikaru find another mother...how dare she get the care...the care he lost so long ago. _

Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead stopping an impending headache, and looked around the room, a new anger boiling inside of him.

Why was this happening? What were these feelings coming from? He didn't even remember her that well and yet this anger still boiled...

He needed to look for a distraction...

He got up and walked up the stairs and he went into his room. He looked out of his window and he gritted his teeth together and he walked out of the room and then he looked at Hikaru's door. He touched the wood and traced a path down to the door knob.

Sasuke slowly opened the door and peered inside.

The room was average, nothing more to be said. It had very little character to it. The room wasn't that big, or that small.

This room was kept in order a little two much for a teenage girl, though there was the occasional out of line thing, like the bed was messy, and a wall scroll of the Uchiha lantern on it. She must of made it herself...or someone made it for her.

Sasuke shook his head.

His attention went to her vanity.

This is what held everything that described everything about her. Little fake flowers made of paper, pictures of her friends...among other things, but what caught his attention was a little booklet. It was smaller than an average book and it was yellow and blue...he remembered something about it...

Sasuke went to it and opened it to the first page:

**_To my loving sister! I hope you'll put everything you can in here! When you're sad, happy, in love!_**

That was all there was, no one had signed it, but there was no mistaking that it was him who wrote it. It was his own hand writing. There was more at the bottom.

_Little Hikaru, you are so bright, this book will help you shine, with love, Itachi._

Sasuke flipped some of the pages of the book to find out more.

_Dear Kitsu,_

_ I feel so scared. Why isn't brother Itachi, or brother Sasuke coming to get me? The man says they won't ever come..._

_I have faith in them...I hope they'll come soon._

Sasuke frowned. When was this? He looked for a date... he didn't find any... He flipped through more. A lot of them were like this...why did she have this when she was kept captive?

He skipped to where he went to near the back and he read another entry;

_Dear Kitsu,_

_I ran away from the family taking care of me, I went home, everyone was gone. Everyone but Sasuke. He was there. He hates me. I wish Brother Itachi would tell me why. I can't find him. Why? Why?_

There were tear stains on the paper. She had been crying. Sasuke closed the book. He had intruded on her privacy enough.

Sasuke looked out the window and he saw a flash of movement. Sasuke tensed. Someone was watching this room.

"Damn it." Sasuke clenched his fists. He went to his guest room and he collapsed on it. He stared at the cieling, putting his hands behind his head. Thigns were going to fast...way to fast...He closed his eyes...and dreamed.

* * *

><p>Naruto ordered, bowl, upon bowl, upon bowl, upon bowl, and on and on of bowl of ramen. Maieko had the ignorance telling to order as much as they wanted.<p>

Maieko was laughing. "My, my Naruto. You seem to have quite the appetite." The blonde only paused to look at Iktuo's mother to nod vigourasly and return to maul his food.

Naruto hesitated on a bite and wondered what Sasuke was doing right now...

He shook his head. It was Sasuke's own Damn fault that he was probably was bored out of his friggin' mind. He ate more and ordered another bowl.

As soon as it came he rubbed his hands together laughing a little evilly. He then glanced at Hikaru who was talking to Obito, he was glad Hikaru was feeling better...when he Saw Obito talk like that with the innocent raven girl...he thought of the Raven he had to deal with himself.

He shook his head violently clearing his mind. _I don't swing that way, Sasuke hates my guts. _But then again what were those kisses...those REAL kisses. The thought of their...well...'first' kiss was really painful to think about.

Naruto then finished his bowl and rubbed his now round belly.

"That was good grub!" Shikamaru was staring at his only bowl while he was comparing it to the kitchen Naruto had accumulated.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that up..." Sakura said, making the same observation. Naruto looked aghast. "NO. If If eat it, it's the kitchen staff who cleans it! That's the rule of a restaurant."

"That's if you're _normal_ Naruto. Sadly you're rank somewhere in between Alien, and mutant!" Sakura kidded and Naruto stuck out his tongue, then he pouted.

Kakashi laughed. "Come on guys, don't pick on each other." Everyone then turned on Kakashi.

Hikaru noticed and she laughed. It was small and very light. The teen-aged girl clutched her stomach and she had tears in her eyes.

Obito grinned and then began to tickle her, and Iktuo joined in. She screeched. "AAAHHH!" She told then to stop and that she was going to die of laughter if they didn't.

The two were relentless when there was a crack of thunder and the lights went off. That's hen all actvities stopped.

"What...?" Obito whispered then the screaming began. You could hear people panicking and Shikamaru immeadiatly found his way over to Hikaru and stayed close to her.

There was the sound of a whistle. A penny whistle. It was a soft melody, and everyone began to calm. Everyone looked to see where it was coming from, and they saw Takashi playing the silver instrument. Takahiro standing beside him. They both looked at everyone giving them a sense of security

He stopped once everyone calmed down and he looked a little emotionless, then it lit up with a calming aura. A soft smile played at the edges of his lips. "It'll be alright everyone. Just because we don't have light, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

There were murmurs, but Takahiro continued for Takashi. "Just stay calm and you-"

He was cut off by an ear splitting laugh. It echoed throughout the restaurant. "Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the village of Peace."

The twins tensed as did the other Ninja in the room. "It looks like I'll be having fun." The female voice inquired, "Father said that you were easy prey. Who knew you all were so gullible."

Takashi began to play his song again, but it held more intent. It was harsher, and it glowed with Chakra. You could see him clearly and his hair moved slightly in the nonexistent breeze. He closed his eyes. Takahiro looked right at Kakashi with a message.

With a nod Kakahsi uncovered his eye that held the Sharingan and began to look around. He looked up and there was someone standing on the roof. He took no time to rush up there.

Naruto was confused, but had a kunai out and stood by HIkaru to protect her.

Shikamaru watched everything with great care. "Naruto...you take the front entrance. Sakura, back. I'll stay with Hikaru. Ikuto, and Obito, you be my back up." Everyone nodded and went to their places.

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed~ ;) I had inspiration to write...Since I haven't been feeling well lately...let's just say I've had a lot of time on my hands to catch up on my writing. Is there any mistakes I need to fix? I've also been thinking of fixing my earlier chapters. Should I? Remember: Read, Review, Recycle, and Rainbows Need Rain! Enjoy life everyone! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Scroll

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed as he dreamed more things from his past.

_In the dram everything was hazy, and the colors blended together, but Sasuke somehow knew that it was a gray day and he was walking with Hikaru on the way home, Hikaru was bruised on the face and she looked down at the ground. Sasuke frowned and patted her head. "It's alright Hikaru...you'll do better next time."_

_She smiled "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at his sister and Itachi was waiting for them on the porch._

_"Itach-Nii-san!" Hikaru called and ran to him, tackling him to the ground. Itachi chuckled and kissed her temple, since that was the inly thing he could reach on her face. _

_"Did you not have a good day at training?" She shook her head and Sasuke sighed. Itachi always favored her..._

_"Sasuke...Hikaru, are you home?" Sasuke perked up and he ran to hug his mother. "Mother!" Mikoto laughed a little and patted him on the head. "Well aren't you just a glutton for love...jealous of Hikaru...?" Sasuke puffed his cheeks. 'it's not like I ask for it...'_

_Mikoto laughed. "I fixed you something for you two to eat. Come on." Hikaru and Sasuke jumped up at the offering of food and they laughed as they raced each other to the kitchen._

_Sasuke got there first and he began to eat and Hikaru followed closely. She was always close and that pleased Sasuke. He smiled. Since he was older than her by a full half hour that made him clearly the one to take care of his younger twin. He would protect her anyway he could._

_Hikaru got her snack and sat down happily content. Everything inside the house was relativley the same as things went on. Their father was at his job, bragging about Itachi, not even acknowledging his five year old twins._

_That night it was raining, and thundering. Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister beside him rubbing her eyes._

_Sasuke smiled scooted over for Hikaru to crawl in. When the weather got like this her nightmares always got worse. He looked up at the ceiling as it flashed the silver blue of the lighting, smiling lightly at the closeness of his twin, trying to sleep._

_Something was bugging him and he could feel it...but it was late, and the sleepiness in his eyes caused them to close into a dark slumber._

_A rustling woke Sasuke up, and he opened his eyes just in time to see a dark figure exiting his room's window, with Something...no someone on his shoulder. "HIKARU!"_

_Sasuke untangled himself from the covers and went to attack the person holding his sister. He threw a spare shuriken the man's way, but the man chuckled and deflected the attack there was a glint of metal, and Sasuke knew he had to get his Sister out of that mans clutches._

_Sasuke went to punch him, but he was thrown onto the bed. When Sasuke struggled to sit up, he saw the man held a bag filled with clothes, and belongings._

_He was surprised that Hikaru hadn't woken up._

_"You'll see her again when she's reaches her true power." And then he was gone. _

_Sasuke ran through the house wake his father and mother. _

_That was the last time he saw his sister...three years went by, and no one had been the same. Without Hikaru's happy face, things weren't as bright...then even his family was gone..._

Sasuke opened his eyes from this dream...the nightmare. He was sure something was a miss...but what was it?

Sasuke sat up and covered his eyes. He didn't need anymore proof...no more dreams... He would go insane with with dark feeling stirred inside him.

He felt something was going to go wrong...like that night when Hikaru slept with him, in bed to scare away the nightmares, instead of going to Itachi, or mother and father...

Sasuke got up and looked out his window knowing someone was there. Something was out there, he activated his Sharingan and he looked around. Out the window. He searched with his eyes, finding nothing.

"Cowards..." Sasuke muttered and he deactivated his Sharingan.

* * *

><p>Kakashi made his way to the roof, and yes indeed there was a person emanating large amounts of chakra.<p>

"Who are you...?" Kakashi demanded, and the figure made itself know. It was a woman.

"Hello." Her voice held a smile and her hair was pink and held in a sort of pony tail bun mix. She wore green clothing that showed off the better parts of her body...not that Kakashi was looking...cough cough...

"My name is Talula. It's nice to finally meet you Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi stepped foreward lifting an eyebrow a little intrigued on how she knew his name. "How do-"

"I have a message for you to give Hikaru." She had one had on her hip, and there was an air of arrogance around her.

Kakashi kept still and calm, trying to be civil. "I'm sure there are a lot of Hikaru's in this village. Mind to specify?"

Talula hardened her gaze, obviously loosing patience. "You know EXACTLY who I'm talking about. The little Uchiha girl. Tell her this: Give Father the Scroll. She'll know what your talking about."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "And if I don't?"

Talula gave a wicked, twisted grin at Kakashi's words. "Consequences."

Kakashi threw a Kunai at the girl, but it was deflected with ease. "Useless tools like Kunai have no place in a battle like this."

She lunged at Kakashi with great force. Her elegance was easy to track no matter how much speed she possessed, and Kakashi dodged each and everyone of her onslaughts.

Deflecting her moves, using her power against her so that he wouldn't hurt her since he still didn't understand her place in this situation.

Talula was on the edge of the building. Her chest heaved as she got her breath back."You're a good adversary Kakashi? Your Sensei taught you well."

Then she laughed and jumped off of the edge of the building and Kakashi shook his head, as he knew he wouldn't find the girl even if he tried.

The lights suddenly flashed on, and Kakashi went inside back inside the building and looked at everyone. "It's safe, but I suggest everyone go home."

The people began to file out, and a little boy looked up at Kakashi as he passed. Kakashi smiled behind the mask he wore. For now everything was okay.

People murmured and looked at the shinobi, some grateful, others with disdain.

Kakashi looked over at the twins. They both looked back and they nodded and began to help with the people. Naruto was slightly agitated that he didn't get to punch anyone...

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around and the restaurant. There was no point in staying. They had to get home now...at least what was home for the moment.<p>

"We better get going." Obito said. "We don't know what might happen if we stay here." Naruto watched him look at Hikaru with a worried expression. Naruto grinned and he took a deep breath. "Weeell of course we should! You, Obito, only want what's BEST for Hikaru! Almost as though you-"

Sakura rewarded Naruto's stupidity with a punch in the gut. "Knock it off Naruto."

The blond weezed, nodding. Hikaru tried not to laugh as she blushed, but Obito was sporting a good cheery red face at the moment.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru said, he turned to the group. "It would be a good idea to go back to Maiko's house though...so we can rest and evaluate the situation better."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the road, as they walked Naruto looked up at the sky wondering what Sasuke was doing...if he was mad...

Naruto felt really bad about having to leave him behind...NO nonono...Naruto shook his head. Not now. Not on a mission. There were more important things to be worrying about.

Naruto was feeling restless...it was weird. There was this strange feeling in his stomach about was had happened. A thought inside of his mind said 'I have to make sure Sasuke is alright' But Naruto suppressed that thought immediately. Of course he was okay!

To Naruto it seemed like they couldn't get there fast enough, and on numerous occasions Sakura threatened him to put him out.

Hikaru smiled at Naruto and told him if he wanted to run ahead he could. Naruto laughed and shook his head waving her off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Naruto had this weird gut feeling that something was wrong...something inside him needed to know Sasuke was still at the house...to know if Sasuke was okay.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sasuke paced back and forth in his room wonder what the Dobe was doing. The feeling in his stomach hadn't gone away and it was creeping him out.<p>

Someone had been watching him...but he didn't know who. Things like this happened all the time. It was a normal in the world of a Shinobi so why should it bother him?

The door opened he turned, expecting to see Naruto, but where a teenage blond was supposed to be there was a man in the room and Sasuke's skin crawled with recognition.

But Sasuke knew it was better to be completely sure of the identity. "Who are you?" He got out a kunai and he took his stance, the Sharingan flaming awake, Sasuke quickly beginning to become impatient without the answer.

"You know who I am Sasuke. I'm the one who took your sister away. I've come back to retrieve something she stole from me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Hikaru might be a crybaby, but she doesn't steal."

His enemy scoffed. "You have to watch the so called innocent ones. They will stab you in the back if you're not careful."

Sasuke looked at the man with anger, and deep hatred in his eyes, but he spoke calmly. "Get. out."

The man grinned, "I don't think I will."

He also began to get into a fighting stance when he tensed up and relaxed slowly letting out his breath with a hiss, standing straight up. "Talula just can't do as she's told can she?" He sighed, and he gave a charming smile. We'll have to do this some other time Sasuke." With that, he disappeared.

Sasuke ground his teeth together, but then Naruto came running up, with a silly grin on his face. "Sasuke! They know about me here! They do! Even though my name was never spoken...it...it's like they RESPECT me..." There was a different emotion than flattery in Naruto's gaze.

Sasuke sighed looked over at the Dobe. "If they never spoke you're name, how do you know that they were talking about you?"

Naruto threw Sasuke the butter knife glare, and Sasuke scoffed. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out and Sasuke shook head a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Dobe...practice your glares."

Sasuke knew that Naruto needed to be teased, he needed the reassurance.

For a moment, Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's eyes, but when his face lifted there was that stupid big grin of his.

"Hehe...probably should huh?"

Sasuke was taken aback a little bit, but he composed himself quickly.

Sasuke passed him, and that's when he saw Hikaru. He looked at her with somehow new eyes. Instead of a stupid crybaby, he saw a scared, helpless girl who only wanted his help.

Sasuke shook himself out of that thought.

Hikaru noticed there was something different about him, for she smiled brightly. "Sasuke...you alright? It's almost like you saw a ghost."

Sasuke looked at her carefully and he pressed his lips into a hard line. "Kinda...I had a very strange dream."

Hikaru looked a little perplexed. "What was the dream about?"

Sasuke frowned. "Just something I thought I had forgotten." She nodded and Hikaru turned to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, it wasn't loud or annoying as he expected. Sasuke turned around. "Yeah?"

He looked a little worried. "Your dream...what...was it?"

Sasuke sighed, placed hand on Naruto's head then ruffled his hair. "It's fine. It doesn't concern you so don't worry about it."

Naruto frowned and groaned with his mouth shut. When Sasuke moved his hand away Naruto looked almost disappointed.

"What an odd expression." Naruto blushed, then turned around and stomped off. "Fascinating..." Sasuke mumbled. He looked at himself in the hallway mirror to see himself blushing and he covered his face.

* * *

><p>Hikaru closed the door behind her and she gave a shuddering breath...she needed to talk to Kurai.<p>

She locked her door and went to her vanity.

Hikaru took a key out of her music box, and she went to her closet. She opened it and took out a box, unlocked it and looked at the parchment scroll inside.

She unrolled it carefully and laid it out on the floor. She looked over the symbols, seals, ect.

HIkaru placed her hands on the scroll, she closed her eyes, concentrating her chakra to place her concious in the scroll.

There was fog and soon Hikaru could sense there was major activity, "Kurai?" She heard Sasuke call out a justu and there were flashes of light.

"Kinda busy Hikaru!" A flash of purple countered the blue.

"He's awake?" Hikaru whispered. She knew Kurai could hear here, even over the battle calls as the two battled.

"You know full well on how this guy takes a while to put back to sleep!" Hikaru sighed. Kurai was doomed to spend for all eternity to battle against Sasuke's hatred and need for revenge cultured by Oorochimaru's curse mark.

Hikaru had used a jutsu that split those aspects of Sasuke so that he wouldn't travel down the dark road he already was ..but in order for this part of Sasuke to remain there Hikaru needed to seal a part herself...and since...that man already split Hikru to where Kurai existed...that was the only option...

"Hikaru, get out of here! I can't focus on him AND you." Hikaru sighed and smiled a little to herself.

"Alright...I'll be back..." Hikaru inhaled deeply, and concentrated. She let it out and opened her eyes to see her room.

She placed the scroll back and locked the box, and placed the key where it belonged.

**So what do you guys think? Was I to brief on any explanations? Or to quick with important parts? Any grammar mistakes...? Any who...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Confessing!

Sasuke had sat in a chair staring out a window doing some mind exploring when he stood up to go upstairs.

He was half tempted to enter his...sister's, room. As he had passed the door there had been a sudden spike of energy, and it unnerved him to feel that amount of chakra coming from behind HIkaru's door.

Unfortunately, Sakura made her way into Sasuke's view. Her face was contorted in a pained expression. "Sasuke...are you okay...?" She reached out a little, but Sasuke backed up out of her reach.

Bluntly Sasuke poured his anger and frustration into his response. "Yeah. Just fine."

"Oh..." The way Sakura sounded made Sasuke flinch inside, but he didn't regret letting her have it with how he was.

"Naruto headed to your room...thought you should know." With that, she turned around heading back down the staircase, her feelings visibly looking hurt.

"You can be such an ass you know Teme?"

"Better to let her know I'm not in a talking mood so she won't chew my ear off Dobe." Sasuke didn't need to turn around to know who it was. That annoying voice had ingrained itself in his brain and there was no getting it out.

"It still wasn't right to treat her like that." Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh and he turned to the dobe. "What do you want me to do about it? If you like her so much go down there and do what you always do!"

Sasuke widened his eyes to see a strange expression on the dobe's face. Normally the moron was easy to read, but this time they held an expression Sasuke couldn't quite place.

He decided it was...a sort of twisted pain.

Sasuke did a double take at the pain HE felt when he saw that expression. Was it because he liked Saukra THAT much? Okay...this was the last straw..Quickly, but not quit harshly; he took Naruto's arm and he lead him into the bedroom almost throwing the blond on the bed.

So Naruto wouldn't move he got over him and looked him in the eyes.

"Start talking. Now."

Naruto stared up at him and clenched his teeth together.

"What's up with you teme?" Naruto struggled. "You...you always act like you don't care...but then...then you do something to make up for it..." Naruto looked away.

"But...when you do it to me...I get all confused..." Sasuke Narrowed his eyes...so it wasn't about Sakura. "Keep talking."

Naruto let a bitter laugh out. "I dunno...It's like I want you to talk to me...like even though I know you treat me the same as everyone else...but...but..."

Sasuke sighed. "But what Dobe?"

Naruto looked Sasuke straight in the eyes with the deep crystal blue counter parts. "But those kisses...I know they're few and far between...they never seem to mean anything but they make me feel...funny right here." Naruto placed a hand over his heart.

"I don't like it when my heart squeezes when you try to push others away and yet protect them when I know you never like it..."

Sasuke watched Naruto and he put the puzzle pieces together and he sighed getting off of the Blond and sitting beside him.

"Dobe. You're showing all the signs of jealousy..."

Naruto scoffed. "You're like a brother to me! Of course I'm jealous. It-"

"If I'm a brother it would mean you want everything I have...but the way you described it made it seem as though you're in love me."

Naruto bolted up jumped out of bed, crawling to the other side of the room. "Wh-what? I would Never...and I mean NEVER love you like...like THAT!" Sasuke chuckled and he closed his eyes and thought about it, leaning away from Naruto and turned his head towards the cieling.

"I wouldn't mind." Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

Naruto looked around and had a blush on his cheeks when he looked at Sasuke. "What?"

"I wouldn't mind...if you loved me like that." Now Sasuke was looking straight at Naruto.

Like the idiot he was, Naruto just stood there and stared at Sasuke.

The brunet sighed and stood up walking to Naruto, placing a hand, where his thumb was under Naruto's chin and his fingers were across his jaw. "I wouldn't mind 'cause I feel the same way you do. I don't like it when you look at others, when you smile at them, especially when your nice to them. Being who I am I want to strangle you and love you for who you are...Dobe."

With that, Sasuke leaned in and kissed his blue eyes blond idiot.

At first Naruto struggled, holding onto Sasuke's arms, but his actions were futile.

Sasuke deepened the kiss not seeming to get enough of the firm feeling of the kiss he gave...it was so chaste.

His eyes locked with Naruto's expressing the strange feelings that he had inside. It felt good doing this for some reason... like he was reclaiming something he had lost. At the Valley's end he almost gave this up. He almost lost this important link in his life. Now there was no way he was ever letting it go.

His dobe...yes. HIS dobe relaxed finally, closing his eyes; even whimpering a little as Sasuke bit the blond's lower lip tenderly. Sasuke went for the plunge and took the next step my using his whole mouth to kiss the blond.

For a moment Sasuke thought Naruto would resist, but strangely enough, the blond was being completely submissive to him, as their tongues clashed.

Seeing the strong headed Naruto being so Submissive to him excited Sasuke and he took over Naruto, grabbing his shoulders and guiding him to the bed.

Carefully, Naruto had laid down successfully not letting their lips separate. Sasuke ravaged his Dobe, inspecting every inch of Naruto's mouth which tasted of Ramen...there also was a taste that was unique to the blond, and it seemed Sasuke himself couldn't get enough of it.

His body burned and ached to try and take that next step, but Sasuke restrained himself so that he could fully enjoy Naruto.

Said blond groaned in the kisses they shared. His need and want obviously showing as the blond tugged at Sasuke's hair gently, and the raven slid his hands through the silky golden locks.

Ikuto stood out of their door, one hand hovering over the knob and he hesitated from the sounds that were coming from inside.

Kakashi had wanted Ikuto to enter their room to make sure that they weren't killing wach other. but by the sound they were...um doing something different from the expected.

With a heavy sigh, he turned around and went down the a moment he paused at in front of his sister's door, but then he moved back down the stairs still a little...dumbfounded on what he had heard in front of Sasuke and Naruto's room.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Obito were waiting for him looking at him with expectant looks.

"So what were they doing? Are they ripping their heads off..?" Kakashi questioned.

Ikuto couldn't look anyone in the eye. "Oh they're ripping _something _all right..."

No one said anything after Ikuto's comment.

**Hey everyone! Isn't it about time that Sasuke and Naruto came to terms with their feelings~? hm...I thought against showing what they did after since it IS T rated. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if the update is a little late and I hope it works with the last chapter that I wrote if it doesn't work, please tell me so that I can fix it! I'll try to update faster next time. Remember: Read, Review and Rainbow's need Rain! Happy late Valentine's Day!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Daily Life

Hikaru looked up at her ceiling and waited. She didn't know what exactly she was waiting for, but she was waiting for SOMETHING...

Closing her eyes a little she let her thoughts wander... _How much longer of a stay do I have in my home? _She pushed that thought away and squeezed her eyes shut. _Think about...happy things. _She thought about her birthdays with Ikuto, and the ones she had, had with her blood family. Sadly, those particular thoughts brought tears to her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

She thought about how much she loved sweets and fruits...anything to keep the bad thoughts away.

There was a knock on her door and she sat up to look at it. "Come in." She called. When the door opened it was Shikamaru. He looked bored by his expression, but Hikaru could see that he was thinking hard on something.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" She said with a smile. She scooted over and patted the spot next to her.

Shikamaru shook his head and leaned up against the door frame, and looked out the window. "A question crossed my mind...why is it that you went back to Konoha...but then came back here?"

Hikaru winced at the question. She brought her knee's to her chest and locked her gaze on the floor. "I couldn't stay...would _you _stay in a place where someone wants to kill you?" She looked up with tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"I don't blame anyone...really. I just should've died when I was supposed to." She looked at the wall. "That man had said I was supposed to die. He said I wasn't supposed to live as long as I did...he said things should be different."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking about a man. We were talking about why you ran away from home..." HIkaru froze at how stupid she had been for letting the fact about the man slip. "But this man...did he hurt you?"

Hikaru's breath quickened at the memories...blood...hurting...screaming. She shook her head violently to banish the memories...

"It doesn't matter...Kurai...she helped me...stay the way I am." She whispered and she stiffened. Hikaru had not meant to let that slip...she had not meant for Shikamaru to hear about Kurai.

"Hikaru...who's Kurai...?" His voice showed to sign of pressing, but Hikaru knew better.

"A friend."

"A close one?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru nodded and he exited. Hikaru looked after him, with a look of distraught. What was going to happen now...?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru closed the door behind him and he took in a deep breath. He couldn't simply believe that just asking her about Kurai would get the information out of her. <em>She obviously doesn't want anyone knowing about Kurai. <em>

Shikamaru sighed and he placed his hands behind his head. He walked by the door of the room that Sasuke and Naruto were sharing. He listened carefully, but didn't hear anything.

With a sigh he continued on, and walked down the stairs. _What kinds of jutsu's could split someone apart...? _Shikamaru wondered if there was a place to research this kind of thing. _Well that man must have learned about the teqhique __somewhere..._

He heard water running and he walked into the kitchen to see Maieko washing some dishes. Shikamaru waited patiently, in no particular hurry, and thought about the differences between his mom, and this woman.

He shivered just thinking about it, and he shook his head and looked around the homey-type kitchen.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Is there something you need?" Shikamaru looked in the direction of the voice to see Maieko smiling at him while whipping her hands on her apron.

"Is there a Library I can visit?" Maieko looked a little worried, and nodded. "Yes...why would you want to go to the library?"

Shikamaru looked at something else. "Just some research."

"I see..." She said and nodded. "Well, I could take you there...but I bet a strong Shinobi like yourself wouldn't want to be seen being escorted by the ex-wife of an evil man."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, but kept his expression bored. "I think I'll be fine either way. All I need are directions. I can get there myself."

Maieko nodded. She told him the direction to get to the main library. After giving her his thanks, he went on his way. As he made his way through the villagers he noticed that everyone was laughing, or smiling. Some boys ran into an ally a group of girls following them. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the innocence of these people. _They truly don't know what it means to be in a hard time...this place truly is a safe haven from the world's trouble's. _

The Shinobi placed his hands in his pockets and continued on. Occasionally a villager would say hello to him, and he would nod.

Shikamaru looked around for something...anything out of place. Occasionally he would see the oddball unhappy villager, but that was normal. People were cranky.

He reached an old style building and he entered. Inside it was dusty...light strams could be seen very clearly in the dust, of the dimly lit place.

"Oh...may I help you?" An average height woman with gray hair entered. She had a wise, and friendly face. Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm looking for the Jutsu section."

The woman gave Shikamaru a quizical look. "You must be the Shinobi from Konoha." The tone held no hostilaty, but it wasn't exactly a friendly tone. "I'll show you the Jutsu section."

She began to lead Shikamaru through the maze of bookshelves. Calling it a maze was an understatement, but Shikamaru could make his way back when he was ready.

"Here...we have different sections in this division. Each are labled. If you need anything, just call." She then left Shikamaru to his own devices.

With a sigh, Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..better get started...this could take a while." Shikamaru reached out for a book, and slid it out from the self. Opened it, and began his search.

_At the house:_

Obito was putting away the dishes, when a ruffled Naruto stumbled in. He looked exhausted. Obito grinned. "So...how was it?"  
>Naruto glared at Obito, but then got a sly grin. "I could always show you." Naruto began to step towards the Uchiha, and he rased his hands up, still holding a frying pan.<p>

Obito pointed the pan at the blond. "No way Naruto...you keep your hands AWAY from me!"

Naruto still made his way to Obito. "Awww but I thought you were SOOO curious!"

Obito backed up. "It was just a fricken question! I do NOT need a demenstration!"

A new voice broke through their antics. "What the HELL are you two doing." Each head turned to look at an fairly relaxed Sasuke...who wasn't wearing a shirt. He walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a few ingrediants.

"Maieko said I could cook something to eat. So I'm doing that. If you two would like to go somewhere and-"

"Sasukeee!" Naruto whined. "You don't even _care _that I'm messing with someone else?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Of course I _care_, but obviously you have better things to be doing than messing with other people after what happen in the bedroom." His cold demenor affected Naruto physically and mentally. Obito laughed a little.

"C-Come on guys...let's not get to hasty-" but it was too late. Naruto snapped.

"So now that our feelings are exposed to each other means that you get to act like an ass, because I want to have a little fun?"

Sasuke didn't react much. He began to prepare his ingrediants for his food, and Naruto continued. "I bet you even think you have the right to boss me around!"

Sasuke didn't make a sound and sat at the bar in eating his meal.

"Teme! Don't be so agrogant! Tell me what the hell is going through your head." Obito saw the emotions running across Naruto's expression. He looked hurt...like he had been betrayed.

Still there was no reaction. Naruto growled, and reached for a knife.

"Naruto! Put the knife down...don't act so irrationally! Calm down!" But his words didn't reach Naruto's ears, and his eyes were red...very red.

"Answer me!" He threw the blade, but Sasuke moved aside. Naruto widened his eyes just in time to see Hikaru standing behind her brother. The knife was wedged in the wall...beside her cheek.

She was shaking, but didn't make a sound. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, and Obito was the first to react. "Hikaru!"

He rushed to her side and began to wipe the cut of the slight blood that had spilled, but Hikaru didn't seem to hear, her eyes were trained on Naruto.

"Please...don't fight..." She whispered, and the tears fell. "You two love each other...I know you do..." She was shaking now, and Obito supported her so that she wouldn't fall."You two should cherish each other..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a stern expression. "Overreacting doesn't show you cherish me Usuratonkatchi."

Naruto frowned and looked at the floor, squirming under Sasuke's gaze. "What do you say Naruto?" Sasuke whispered...but not the kind of whisper to comfort. It made Naruto jump a little. "I-I'm sorry..."

Sasuke sighed exasperated. He walked over to the blond and lifted his chin. "Sorry about what." Sasuke's voice was growled out slightly, and Naruto looked away. "I'm sorry for getting mad over a stupid reason...and hurting Hikaru because of it."

Sasuke relaxed a little and flicked Naruto on the nose, then sat back down. Naruto yelped in pain and held his nose. "What de 'ell!" Naruto said. "Wad you do that for?" He spoke through his nose and Obito sighed. He supposed they were back to normal, but Hikaru was still a little shaken up.

"Come on Hikaru...let's get you're cut cleaned up and bandaged."

The Uchiha girl nodded. "The first aid kit is in the closet." She said, wiping away the last of her tears. "It's kinda funny...isn't it Obito..."

Obito was looking through the things in the closet. "What's funny?" He asked.

"Sasuke loves Naruto so much...he's willing to stand up for me now." Obito returned with the first aid kit and opened it up, taking out the antiseptic. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Sasuke never cared for me, until Naruto was being nice to me..."She looked at the two of them eating and Obito sighed, he poured some antiseptic onto a cotton ball.

"Careful...this might sting a little." He began to dab at the cut, but she didn't even flinch. Obito brought his eyebrows together in confusion, but shrugged, and continued. "I don't think that's the case." To Obito... it seemed that Naruto encouraged the best out of Sasuke. Carefully he placed a band-aid over the cut.

"Then what is the case?" Hikaru asked with the innocence of a child and looked at Obito, who smiled at how cute she was being, he patted her head.

"I'm sure he's gone through a lot that has caused him pain...a lot of it too. So it's caused his heart to close. I think what's happening is that Naruto is helping that closed door...open."

Obito kissed her forehead. "Thus, causing Sasuke to care for your well-being."

Hikaru smiled and touched Obito's cheek,"Thank you Obito..." She leaned forward and kissed his opposite cheek, and giggled when the blush encased his cheeks.

"I'm going out now~" She called out to whoever would listen. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" She then made her way towards the door.

Obito was trying to comprehend on what she was saying and yelled. "W-wait! I'll come with you!"

**Hiya everyone! It's been a while...kinda on a busy, and erratic schedual. I hope you guys aren't dissapointed with my story thus far. I really am proud of it : ) Life just likes to keep testing me. I'll keep updating as soon as I can! See you next time~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: More Mysteries

There was and awkward silence, and Naruto was zoned out thinking over on how he had overreacted towards Sasuke, resulting in him hurting Hikaru. He had seen the fear in her eyes, but everything else was so calm it was frightening. She was even more disciplined it seemed than Sasuke...but somehow she had preserved the better parts of her personality. How had that happened? How was it she was able to keep such control, and seem so small and frightened when it came to violence unless she was sure she wouldn't be harmed?

Naruto's stomach growled, but the owner of said stomach ignored it racking his brain on the thoughts he was having trouble processing. Sasuke, the teme, had obviously noticed, and fixed him a bowl of the food he had cooked then placed it in front of Nauto and smacked the back of his head in order to get his attention, then went back to his own food.

A little dazed, Naruto looked at the food in front of him, scrutinizing it. Not even bothering to rip Sasuke a new one for hitting his head.

Sasuke sighed and looked back over at Naruto. "Just eat it Dobe, you might of gotten on my nerves, but I didn't poison you're food." Naruto didn't respond, and lifted a spoonful of the food to his mouth and ate it, without tasting it. Naruto lowered the spoon and looked at the table.

"She looked scared." Naruto murmured, more to himself than Sasuke really as he saw her in his memories again on the inside of his eyelids, but it wasn't when he threw the knife. It was that fateful day when she kept Sasuke from leaving; kept him from severing their bond that would've killed Naruto if it had happened.

Sasuke obviously didn't know that he was thinking much farther in the past for he just grunted, but Naruto continued to murmur to himself. "She said she loved you so much...but she didn't want you to remember her." Naruto felt a pang of something inside of him. Hikaru was so cheerful and kind. She seemed to be the ray of sunlight on the darkest day, but when you place a knife in her path she falters, and breaks down. Who is the real Hikaru...? What happened to make her stay here instead of stay in Konoha...? Did Sasuke know what happened to her?

There were so many questions buzzing about in his mind.

"-ruto! Naruto!" Sasuke was calling him, and Naruto jolted from his trance and looked up, his with grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry, sorry, just trying to use this brain of mine!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed it off then ate with more enthusiasm. With a new resolve Naruto decided to go and have a talk with Hikaru to see what happened and if she would be willing to tell him.

Sasuke gave Naruto a disapproving look, but sighed. "What's bothering you Dobe?" Naruto looked up, at Sasuke who was staring at him with a piercing gaze, that made the blond squirm under it. He was afraid to say anything.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and reached over the table and touched Naruto's cheek, it was a soft touch, and Sasuke had a calculating gaze on him. Would he be angry at his thoughts? Naruto scolded himself for thinking such idiotic things. Sasuke was only angry if he was being an idiot, was he? THese thoughts were interupted by Sasuke's talking.

"There's something on your mind. What is it?"

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch, no matter how against it, he was. Sasuke just did something to him...like flipped a switch. It almost scared him, however, it just felt so right at the same time. The will to remain, just left him when he looked into the black abyss of Sasuke's eyes. When had that happened?

"I ... was just thinking about Hikaru, she's...different." Naruto hesitated, but the raven showed no move to stop him, so he continued. "I'm not sure what it is about her that makes me worried. Her personality just seems to be everywhere...I want to help her; I just don't know where to start, Sasuke."

Inside, Naruto felt so frustrated at himself, so much so it hurt. What could he do to help her? To help Sasuke, the person that made him so frustrated, the one who made him want to kiss him...

Sasuke sighed, taking his hand away and stood up from his seat, walking over to Naruto to stand beside him facing the opposite direction; his hands leaning up against the table. Naruto had to surpress a groan at the sight he was seeing. "First question, why do you feel like this? Why should you care?"

Naruto shot up from his seat and whipped around to face Sasuke. He couldn't believe it! How on earth could Sasuke even _think_ let alone _say_ something so..so...heartless! Well, Sasuke was _kinda _heartless, but that wasn't an excuse!

"And why shouldn't I, Huh?" He retorted, his anger bubbling to the surface, "At least I _care _for her enough to worry! I thought you were starting to care! But-"

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth muffling whatever he was going to say next, his eyes boiling with an unknown emotion. "Stop overreacting Naruto."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, trying to convey his feelings to Sasuke on how bad he felt for Hikaru, and how Sasuke should care more for her. Sasuke gazed back unwavering from his cool stare. It was unerving to Naruto, but still he couldn't break the gaze.

"Naruto, I don't have that many memories of her. How can I feel connected and care for somone I barely know? Only recently did the thought even occur to me that I HAD a sister." Sasuke then took on expression of being conflicted. His eyes flirting with confusion, and anger. After a few minutes Sasuke apparently had decided on what he had wanted to tell him.

"I think, that the reason that she wasn't with me while I grew up, that she was still missing, was because I _did_ something to her. Something...to keep her away from Konoha." Sasuke was serious, visibly still trying to connect the dots in his mind.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, eyes widening at hearing this from Sasuke. This was a new development! If they could only find out what was had happened, then these two could make amends, and be a happy family!

Sasuke frowned at him, he must've been making revealing expression on what he was thinking on the inside. Damn, he really needed to stop doing that. He attempted to school his expression, but Sasuke only chuckled, it was laced with annoyance, but there was still tauting humor twisted around. "Naruto I think you should stop that before you hurt yourself."

Sasuke removed his hand, and Naruto now couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing. What was happening?

_Hikaru:  
><em>

She looked around at anything and everything except the Uchiha boy beside her. She needed to think of something before things got to out of hand. Sasuke was starting to remember wasn't he? That was bad. She couldn't get much closer to him if it was because of his closeness to her that was causing him to remember. If he became attached, then remembered, the backfire and conflicting feelings could cause him to have a mental breakdown.

She walked straight out of the village and walked forward. Further, to clear her thoughts, to get away. Anything in order to figure out what she was supposed to do.

A hand came to touch her on the shoulder and she flinched and turned around to face Obito...the look of surprise on his face sent feelings of shame down Hikaru's spine. How had this happened? Just a few simple days before, she would be calm collected and chipper. Now things are going to hell.

"I-I'm sorry Obito." She quickly slid on the smile she had worn right before she had left the house. "I was just a bit out of it is all. I'm alright now."

Obito gave her another look, searching her face for any flaws, she hoped he wouldn't find any. "...If you say so..."

Hikaru smiled again at Obito and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for worrying Obito." Hikaru giggled at the blush that crossed his face. His pale skin made it even more pink, and look looked away.

"It...it's natural to worry about you Hikaru." Hikaru gave a wistful smile in return to his comment, but said nothing about it. She looked around the forest looking for something to do, and she thought of something. There was a nearby abbandonded shrine that she liked to go to when she was a little frazzled. The place always managed to calm her nerves...but would her friend like to go with her?

There wasn't any harm in asking right? Right...there wasn't any harm in asking. It wasn't like that place...she could voice her thoughts. It was going to be fine.

"Obito...?" She watched the Uchiha out of the corner of her eye watching his body language, being extra careful.

"Yes, Hikaru?" He answered with the same hesitation, though he tried to pull it off as nonchalance.

Hikaru giggled feeling better now that she wasn't alone in the feelings she had. "How would you like to go to a shrine with me...?"

The dark haired boy paused looking her over and she waited a bit in anticipation. The clouds casted a shadow over the sun making it even harder to see in the shrowed of the trees, but when the sun came back out with it's limited light, Obito was all smiles. "Sure."

Hikaru nodded and grabbed his hand now excited, "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sat in an arm chair in the library with books around him. Every few seconds or so he would turn a page and read the next one, absorbing the information written on it. Nobody was bothering him which was good, but it also was a bit concerning. If they didn't mind an outsider reading these books, anyone could. Good intentions, or bad.<p>

There were many different types of jutsu within these pages, he had soon found out. These people may be gung ho for peace, but they weren't blind or helpless. Some were of the darkest, and unforgivable kind of jutsu, and it worried him. With information like this anyone could turn for the worst and with the power and ability to do some major damage.

Shikamaru almost gave up on this book, but stopped when he saw something interesting. There was a bit of a scribble on a page. He looked at it more carefully, and finally realized this was writing. It was the name of another book, with an arrow to a passage.

_Certain Clans have developed Genjutsu's that have the affects of Ninjutsu's, few still survive who know of these such techniques, and even more few share these such secrets with scholars. _

Shikamaru reread the passage again and he frowned. _Genjustu's that have the same affects as Ninjutsu's?_ Shikamaru read the name of the book and he reconginzed it and he fished through the books around him, and he looked at it. What was hidden in these pages? He didn't have a very good feeling, but the only way to figure what the matter with Hikaru was, and what had happened to her, was to read.

Though it was a pain, this mission wasn't supposed to be that complecated. He sighed and looked at it, cracking open it's pages to read the words within.

**And yet another chapter has been devilvered! I sure hope you all are enjoying it...I've been having to work really hard to write these and update them as soon as I can. **

**I'm thinking of perhaps speeding things up a bit, what do you guys think? Or should I continue at the pace I've been going? Anywho: Remember: Read, Review and Rainbows Need Rain! Till next time~~**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fear Breeds Fear

Shikamaru read word after word. Sentence after sentence. He couldn't believe his eyes! Everything inside these pages were so in depth, so cruel, and utterly disgusting, he wanted to throw the book right out the door, and into a fireplace so it could burn.

This justu, so complicated that you had to cross-reference to at least three different sources, was made to split the psyche. It soul purpose was to create a permanent clone with its own chakra, personality, and soul. There were even suggestions on how to make the body from scratch to make your own child, or simply make a look for look clone.

The teqnique was used in wars as double agents. When you made the clone you could set it in enemy territory without them even knowing it was a different person. Once you had what you wanted you had three choices. Destroy the clone and blame the original. Kill the original and keep the clone, or let them both live and wreak havoc on everything.

Without removing the second personality it was just like having an alternate personality and completely harmless. That wasn't the case with what that man was doing.

Shikamaru slammed the book shut. The alternate personality known as 'Kurai' was actually a part of Hikaru, but an incomplete clone. Hikaru had been tortured, neglected, and broken so that the jutsu would work in the same way an ACTUAL alternante personality was made. If that tactic hadn't of work...Hikaru might not be there today.

That man...the man who took an innocent child to do such a cruel thing was trying to _protect_ people? No...that wasn't right. He _was_ aiming for that, but once the seduction of power overtook him he turned out to be nothing more than another version of Orochimaru. There was nothing good in his intentions any longer, and he needed to be stopped.

Standing up, his back made a pop and he began to put his books away. New questions were buzzing in his mind. There was more to the puzzle; he just needed to have a word with Kakashi before he tried to find anymore answers.

When he began to leave the librarian bid him a good day, and he grunted back. His mind was reeling ten hundred miles a minute, different scenarios playing in his mind, but he debunked every one of them, about the situation at hand. One thing was for sure, they had to keep a closer eye on Hikaru.

_With Hikaru: _

She smiled and laughed, dragging Obito behind her through the trees. Going to the old shrine was the perfect get away until it got dark. It was her little world where she could be alone..well, as alone as you CAN be when you're dragging a boy behind you, but still, alone.

"HEY! Hikaru! You're going to tear my arm off!" This only made her laugh more, but didn't go much slower, and only loosened her grip, and called over her shoulder. "Then run faster!"

Obito laughed, and did so, this time taking the lead. Maybe with him around she wouldn't be lonely. That certainly would be a good thing…

"So, where are we headed?" Obito called out, and the blur of the forest passed them.

"Just keep going straight!" Hikaru answered. "You'll see it soon enough." And so they did continue, light conversation and all, as they ran. Hikaru would take the lead sometimes, and their hands still laced together, dragging each other. Obito stumbled once, and Hikaru nearly fell over, but all in all, it was good exercise, and a fun experience to know they could count on each other to not fall down.

It was moments like these that Hikaru was grateful for. It was almost as though she had never been in the clutches...of that man. Hikaru squashed the thoughts and memories from her present thought, and focused on the here and now.

She knew they were close, and there was a break in the tree's the light shining brightly and she slowed to a stop.

"We're here Obito!"

Obito looked around her secret hide-away. The place not even Ikuto knew of.

"It isn't much. It IS the ruins of a shrine after all, but it's a good place to sit back and relax. Ya know?" She giggled and skipped to the front steps of the shrine. She turned around to the fellow Uchiha. "So whaddya think?"

"Oh..I think it's lovely." The new voice sliced through the air, causing a shiver to go down Hikaru's spine. No...no it couldn't be. It was just a bit of her imagination. Obito had spoken to her and it only _sounded_ like...like.

"Hikaru, do turn around, I haven't got all day." It was a third voice. It was him. No..NO! Shaking, Hikaru pivoted to where she did indeed see the two figures that haunted her nightmares.

_Obito:_

Hikaru looked frightened, her body visibly shaking. He quickly stepped forward and in front of her using himself as a body shield as a sign of protection. His hand easily fished out a kunai and he crouched in a defense stance. What could he do in a situation like this? Fighting them wasn't an option since he didn't know their strengths, or weaknesses.

He couldn't run because that would mean him dragging Hikaru behind him and the enemy getting the perfect opening, there was also no way Hikaru was going to fight with him. She was emotionally compromised by just _looking_ at the male and female.

"Well, well, well..." The girl cooed. "If it isn't Obito _Uchiha_ how's the right side of your body? You seem to be getting the hang of it." The girl grinned, a sadistic gleam in her eyes, and she man put a hand on her shoulder giving her a hard look, his brown hair falling into his eyes, so Obito couldn't see what color they were. The man was lean, and looked strong. Somewhere along the short time of this Obtio's Sharingan had activated and he could see the man had large chakra reserves, not good.

"Hikaru..." Obito said slowly, and moved his head to throw his voice behind him, while still training his eyes ahead of his at the two imposing figures. "I need you to take calming breaths, train your eyes on me, not them. I'll protect you." The words were soft, out of his peripheral vision he saw Hikaru shedding silent tears as she tore her gaze away, and looked at the back of his head. Obito sighed. "Good. Now I need you to back up slowly. I'll follow you." Hikaru was shaking worse as she backed up little by little, with Obito following her, still being her shield.

The man laughed and shook his head. "Where do you think _you're_ going. We aren't here for a conversation." He brushed his fingers through his hair and his eyes were hard like steal. "We want the scroll Hikaru, give it to us, and no one will be hurt." He gave a false smile. "You don't want the _table_ again do you? Cause if you're not good, that's where you'll have to go, and you don't want that now do you?" His voice was soft, as though scolding a small child.

Obito bumped into Hikaru, and he looked behind him to see her eyes small with fear, trained yet again on that man. Her body was shaking worse. "Hikaru." Obito persisted. "Hikaru look at me." Obtio risked looking only at Hikaru for a few moments. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she reeled back from it and tripped backwards falling onto the ground as she backed up more, crying harder her body shaking almost uncontrollably.

"No...NO...I don't wanna go back...it hurts there...no please no..." She sobbed and Obtio felt something break in his heart. These people had done this to her. These people had hurt this kind girl.

The girl laughed loudly. "Oh this is just GREAT!" She took out her weapon and looked to the man who nodded. He murmured something to her and she frowned and shrugged; Then lunged herself at Obito, blade in hand. Sparks flew as metal met metal. Obito threw her off and looked to the man who was standing back and watching. Obito quickly went through a sequence of hand signals, and breathed in and blew out a ball of fire, which the girl quickly ran out of range.

"Woooow!" She said with an air of smugness, and mock appreciation. "That would've killed me if I had stayed where I was! Good thing I have legs to move with." She laughed and the battle continued.

Throughout the battle she would whisper something that Obtio didn't understand, and he just tried to fight her off, and away from him and Hikaru. He didn't know what she was planning, but he was willing to stop he, whatever the costs. She would stake a slice at his right side of his body, the cuts weren't deep, but they were bleeding fairly smoothly with no sign of stopping.

Obito truthfully hadn't actually HIT her with _any_ of his attacks; it was almost like she knew what he was going to do BEFORE he did it!

The girl jumped back to look at her handi work. "Wooow. Father, you're jutsu is superb! He doesn't even remember." The man frowned with annoyance at the girl.

"He doesn't remember for a reason, and was there any doubt to my abilities in my justu you stupid girl? Now stop hurting him, before the wounds get worse. For now we make our retreat." Obito widened his eyes in astonishment. This was some sort of test? For what?

"What are you two blabbering on about?" He called. The man looked Obito in the eyes with a heavy stare.

"All in good time Obito, soon you will know where your loyalties lie." He looked to Hikaru with false care.

"I'll get that scroll Hikaru, and it'll be sooner than you think." He disappeared along with the girl and Obito clenched his teeth together, refraining himself from screaming out his frustration. He didn't need to scare Hikaru _any more __than she already was_.

He turned to the shaking sobbing girl, when just a short hour ago she was smiling and happy. Obito slowly went to her and knelt down in front of Hikaru, and she tried to back away more shaking her head frantically intelligible words coming from her mouth.

"Hikaru...I won't let them take you away, they're gone now, so I need you to look at me. I promise I will protect you." Obito felt himself on the verge of tears. He knew he could help Hikaru; she just needed to know that she wasn't alone, that those people were no longer here, and that he wouldn't harm her. Slowly, Obito reached out to her. "Hikaru...look at me. I'm here. You're not alone." She flinched, but he ignored it and placed a hand softly on Hikaru's cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"There now...see? I'm not hurting you. Now take deep breaths Hikaru...slow ones. Don't hyperventilate. Breath with me." He breathed slowly for her to match with him, and this went on until she finally stopped shaking, till she was hiccuping.

"O..bi...to?" She question, recognition finally sparking in her eyes. They still lookedso scared…so childlike it was uncanny, but he couldn't worry about that at the moment.

With a sigh of relief he nodded. "Yes, it's me, and you're safe." Hikaru threw herself at Obito and her sobs began a new, but they were different he knew. She was so much like a child in every way. Obtio lifted her up and held her against him, and he walked through the forest towards the village.

"Hey kid! Don't take her to that stingy village, un." A new voice called from behind. Obito whirled around to see two figures; one blond, the other with hair the color of blood. Each wore a cloak with clouds, also the color of blood with white outlines. The blonde had his hair done up in a sort of high half ponytail, and a big strip of hair hanging over his left eye, not allowing you to see what was underneath. Meanwhile the other's was somewhat sort, but long enough for it to sway in the breeze.

"Who are you?" Obito said defensively. Hikaru had become silent, and as she clutched onto him she looked up from his shoulder like a shy child, and whispered. "Deidara...Sasori...?"

The blond one grinned. "Hey kiddo, Itachi told us you needed some help, un. So let's get out of here so you get better, un! You look like you need it, un!" He grinned. Obito looked at the other one whose expression was void of any feeling. He was still wary of them, and he trained his glance on the blond one. He wasn't sure if he was Deidara or Sasori.

"Won't her family worry?" Obito insisted, he didn't trust these people not a bit.

"You don't have to worry about that." This voice, he knew. Obito looked to the shadows when Ikuto came out of them. "They'll take good care of her. She needs this. If she went back now...I don't know what will happen. I'll cover for you so don't worry. The only people who I think I'll have the hardest understanding this situation are the Konaha team members. You should get going." Obito stood there stunned, and nodded dumbly looking to the two new people.

"So...where are we going?"

**I sure hope you all liked this chapter! I think it came out alright! :) tell me what you all think! Remember:Read Review and Rainbows Need Rain! Till next time~**


End file.
